A New Life
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Life and rebirth is a cycle. But what happens when you are spiritually aware and you die while you are dead? Ukitake Yukibana finds out first hand. But does she even remember who she was before her human life? What are these memories in her head? Who is the man she sees herself as in them? [Fem!Jushiro/Shunsui]
1. Goodbye

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~4th squad hospital~

A pale skinned man laid in the only bed in the large pale blue room. His thinned white hair tangled in on itself on his pillow. He wore a deep blue yukata with the front parted. Wires laid across his chest and attached to various machines surrounding the bed. All of them beeped to the same rhythm as the drops of water that he watched fall into the IV connected to his arm.

Ukitake Jushiro was surprised he wasn't on a breathing machine as well. Since, his lungs were finally giving up on him. He knew this would eventually happen. He had expected it to happen at a more critical time, but that didn't seem to be the case. They were at peace. No one wanted to destroy them, or destroy Seireitei. He was glad it was finally back to days of peace.

"It's nice to see you are still able to put on your dazzling smile." Jushiro looked towards the door. Kyoraku Shunsui smiled sadly at his long time friend as he walked towards his bedside. "How are you feeling?" Shunsui laid a hand on his free hand, the other hand an IV and wires running from it.

"I'm feeling pretty good. Not much pain, and I haven't had a fit yet." Jushiro tried to sit up, but his arms were too weak to do anything.

Shunsui saw his friend struggling. He gently lifted him up and added a pillow behind his back so he was sitting more upright, but still lying down. "Better, Juu-chan?"

Jushiro sighed at the nickname his friend used on him. "Yes. Thank you, Shunsui." Jushiro ran the kimono on his shoulders through his fingers. He looked at it with confusion. "When did—Shunsui, this is yours." He easily recognized the pattern, he had seen it often enough. "Why would you-" His breath caught in his throat, he knew this feeling all too well.

Shunsui watched helplessly as his friend coughed heavily into the sleeve of his yukata. You could still make out blood stains from previous attacks. He had lied to him about how he was doing.

A woman with long, braided orange hair walked in. She checked machines and handed Jushiro a towel to use instead of his sleeve. She didn't smile as the towel became as blood soaked as his sleeve and the bed sheets. She took the bloodied towel from Jushiro and placed it into a plastic bag. "I'll have Isane bring you new sheets and a clean yukata."

"Thank you, Inoue-Taichou." Jushiro smiled at the new Taichou of 4th squad. She had joined about five years ago after she had died in a driving accident. Even with her healing and rejection abilities, no cure had been found for his illness.

Shunsui waited till she left before he spoke to his friend. "It's not like you to be dishonest with me." He tilted his sakkat down to cover his hurt eyes.

"There are a lot of things I have been dishonest with you. None of that really matters now though." Jushiro felt the tears run down his face, and Shunsui wipe them away.

"Tell me. It's not good to lie on your deathbed." Shunsui was surprised his friend laughed at the statement. "Tell me, Shiro-chan."

"Will you stop it with the nicknames? Juu-chan is fine, but Shiro-chan is just childish." Jushiro actually really liked all the nicknames, but he knew his friend didn't understand that. He was just acting like himself.

Shunsui just smiled at his friend. He pulled a chair up beside his bed and held his hand. "Tell me what's wrong." He could have sworn he saw a bit of pink tinge his friend's cheeks.

"It...it's nothing." Jushiro couldn't look his friend in the eye. If he did, he would break down and break their friendship. "How's Ise-"*COUGH* *COUGH*

"Jushiro!" Shunsui heard the machines beep madly around him. He held his friend as he coughed into his shoulder. He could feel blood soaking into his clothes and plastering it to his skin, his friend's blood. "Jushiro." He him close as his coughs turn to gasps then finally to whispers of breathing. He felt tears run down his face as he felt Jushiro's heartbeat soften and slow.

"Shunsui..." He listened silently as his friend spoke so softly amidst the beeping of the machines. "Thank you...for standing by me...sorry for leaving you like this..." Shunsui held his friend as tears ran freely down his face, his heart was breaking. "Please...keep going...they need you here...I need you to be here...promise me you'll stay..."

"I will." Shunsui heard the whimper in his voice. He didn't want Jushiro to leave him yet. Not when he had so much he wanted to tell his friend.

"Thank you *gasp* *gasp* *COUGH*" Shunsui held his friend as he struggled for air. "I...lo...ve...you...shun...sui." His own breathing stopped with Jushiro's.

He had his hand over his friend's heart on his back and another at his neck. He couldn't find a pulse, the machines behind him confirmed that and the vanished reiatsu did too. Ukitake Jushiro, was dead. "I love you too, Jushiro." He cradled his friend as he cried while a summer storm began outside.

~two days later~

A small group stood outside in the raging storm. All had sad looks on their faces as they stood in front of a burial pyre. A tall figure walked forward with a hand on his sakkat. Shunsui stood and looked towards the pyre in front of him. "Goodbye, Jushiro." He whispered silently.

Everyone else had tears running down their faces as they watched the white silhouette of their Soutaichou say his final good byes to his long time friend. None of them knew exactly how long they had been friends, but knew it was back from their Academy days. They all thought it was strange to see Shunsui without his pink kimono, but they knew where it was.

Rukia hugged the small bundle of white fabric close her chest. She had been named Substitute Taichou by Ukitake-Taichou before he had been hospitalized. She had hoped it wouldn't still be her position when he was released from the hospital. "Rukia-chan?" She met the reddened eyes of the Soutaichou. "Will you do the honours?"

Shunsui knew how much it hurt his squad to see Ukitake die. He wanted to give her a chance to say goodbye.

Rukia nodded as she stepped forward, but she fell to her knees and sobbed loudly. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and sob with her, Kiyone and Sentaro. After several long moments, she swallowed her tears and stood shakily. "Light the pyre." She surprised herself how firmly she spoke.

The fire consumed the pyre despite the rain. Everyone cried silently as it burned. Everyone saying good bye to the good man they had known Jushiro to be. It didn't take long till only a pile of smouldering ashes laid in front if the group. The rain had stopped and left nothing but the sound of thunder in the air.

Nanao and Lisa placed a hand on Shunsui's arms. "Will you be okay, Taichou?" Nanao spoke gently, she knew he was hurting.

Shunsui looked lovingly at Nanao, she was like a daughter to him. He placed a large hand over their hands. "Thank you for your concern, Nanao-chan. I'll be fine. I promised Juu-chan I would be okay."

Lisa hugged his arm affectionately, she cared for her old Taichou. "We're here for you if you need us, Shunsui." Lisa pulled herself away from him and wrapped her arms around Nanao. Both knew the man needed time to grieve for his friend.

Shunsui stood and watched the smoke rise from the ashes of his friend. He felt another hand on his arm, a small trembling hand. "Thank you, Kyoraku-Soitaichou."

"Your welcome, Rukia-chan." He didn't tun to look at her, but he knew she was crying and hurting. Everyone was, Jushiro was a friend to everyone in Seireitei. There wasn't a single shinigami that didn't ask him how he was feeling or asked his quad members to send him good wishes.

Soon, Shunsui was the only one still standing on the hill. He knelt down by the ashes and picked them up with his hand. It blew off with the wind as it fell through his fingers. "Live a new life, Jushiro. Free of disease and pain, violence and war. You were a gentle soul, and now you don't have to fight. Good luck, Juu-chan." His eyes followed the thin stream of ash in the breeze. It blew up into the dark clouds and out of sight. "I love you, Jushiro."

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question. Sorry if I made you cry.


	2. Not Nothing

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~25 years later~

Shunsui stood at the front of the meeting hall. The meeting was going pretty well. Nothing to report so far, just regular patrols taking place and small Hollows showing up every now and then. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou, your report." Shunsui looked towards the strangely dressed man. His outfits were getting weirder and weirder by the years.

"Nothing much. Just a strong fluctuation in reiatsu coming from Karakura town. The wave lengths are unstable and disappear almost as fast as they appear. It is mostly at around Taichou level, but it rarely ever shows up." Shunsui stared at him with an annoyed look. That was not 'nothing'.

"It's not a Kurosaki, is it?" Shunsui looked towards the Taichou of 8th squad, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Not likely. My dad said Yuzu has no reiatsu and Karin's is on record since she is the new Substitute Shinigami in Karakura town. I might be able to identify it if you had a sample of it." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. Even after all of these years, he still hated the formality of these meetings. And the length of them.

"Impossible. The only way to get a sample would be to be in direct contact with the source. And since we can't locate it, due to the brief amount of time it is present and how unpredictable it is, it is impossible to get a sample." Mayuri scoffed at the oranged haired man. He never liked him. "Besides, there isn't anyone with enough time to spare to take the time to stay in the human world till it showed up again."

"Not true." Shunsui turned to his assistant Fukutaichou, Ise Nanao. She was with him in all of his meetings. "Kyoraku-Soutaichou has enough time to get drunk, get over a hangover, and flirt with all the girls in the bar before it's even noon. He has enough free time."

"I'm not that lazy." Shunsui pouted at Nanao. Lisa was rubbing off on her. "Do you have a general area that the Reiatsu has been appearing in?" He looked at the Taichou of 12th squad with a bored look. He was not looking forward to the work.

"Yes actually. In the past month it has appeared at Karakura High about 8 times. If you stay around there, you have a 20% chance of coming across it, if it shows up." Mayuri wasn't sure of his guess, but it was the most possible place to find the reiatsu.

"Okay then. I will be heading to Karakura town to try and find the person with this reiatsu. Nanao-chan will be taking care of matters while I am gone. If an emergency comes up, I will have a Spirit phone with me." Shunsui looked at all of the Taichous while he spoke. They all knew he hadn't taken a break since Ukitake died, this was going to be good for him. "Meeting adjourned."

The doors creeped open as the Taichous filed out of the room. One Fukutaichou rushed into the room. "Nanao-chan." Lisa pulled Nanao into a hug and spun around with her. "You're finally out of that dreadful meeting. Now I can finally give you your good morning kiss."

Shunsui rolled his eyes at the girl's antics, typical Lisa. Shunsui walked towards his barrack to pack for his stay in the living world. "Maybe I should stay in a hotel, or I could rent an apartment." Shunsui hadn't thought much about what he would do when he wasn't following the reiatsu.

"I'll figure it out when I get there." Shunsui finished packing his bag and sent a messenger to get the Senkaimon opened. He walked to the office and hoped to find Nanao before he left. "Nanao-chan?" He walked into the office and found her sitting at his desk with Lisa sitting on top of it. "No sex in the office, and definitely not on my desk."

"Taichou! That would never happen!" Nanao began to protest, but Lisa silenced her with a kiss.

"Okay Shunsui. Now go. We also filed for you to take a three week break. Keys to your apartment." Lisa threw a set of keys at him, he caught them. "The keys to your car." Shunsui caught the other set of keys she threw at him. "And your wallet and maps." Shunsui ducked as a book was thrown his way.

It opened to reveal the items she had listed as it landed on the floor. "Are all of the books like this, or only this one?" Shunsui questioned what Nanao had hidden in her books. Lisa only shrugged as Nanao continued to work.

He picked up the few items that where in the book and slid them into his bag. "Then I'm off. See you both when I get back." Shunsui waved as he walked out of the office. He still didn't fully understand their relationship, but he knew they loved each other.

Shunsui took his time going through the Senkaimon, there wasn't a rush. He probably wouldn't feel the reiatsu for a few days, or even a week. He opened up the map as soon as he stepped onto the street in Karakura town. He easily found the apartment complex and his apartment on the fourth floor.

He looked around the little apartment. It had a kitchen and living room. A bathroom with a shower and bathtub and a door that connected it to the bedroom. The bedroom was fairly large and had patio doors that acted as windows. The apartment was completely furnished and a Gigai was tucked into the bed. "Well that's convenient."

Shunsui slipped into the Gigai and dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt that he had brought with him. Lisa had given him clothes from the human world as a gift for when he decided to visit her while they were still exiled...and Ukitake was still alive.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hadn't thought of his friend since the funeral. And every year on that same day. Tomorrow was that day. "It gets harder every year." He got up and grabbed his keys and wallet. He needed a drink and he had passed a bar a few blocks away.

He walked in silence to the bar, it was almost midnight. He was relieved to see it was a 24-hour bar. He wanted to drink for a while. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

He was on his third when a figure caught his eye. She had long pure white hair and vivid green eyes. She had a smile on her face and her laughter rang out like a wind chime. Jushiro's smiling face popped into his head.

'No.' He turned away from the girl and ordered a stronger drink. It was past midnight.

"Hey Kalin! Can I get a Vodka Tonic?" He caught sight of the same girl sitting a few seats down from him.

"Coming right up Yuki. How's the family doin'?" Shunsui tried to ignore the conversation, but he had nothing better to do.

"Their fine. Although it's getting hard to get home from school when you've got half the thugs on the other side of town looking for a fight with one of the Ukitake heir. Honestly, sometimes I wish I was born in a regular family." Shunsui couldn't help but stare at the girl now.

'Did she say...Ukitake?' Shunsui ordered another drink. He needed to know what she was talking about.

"I guess that's the problem with being in a Yukaza family. How are the brothers? Still keeping track of their little Hime-chan?" He was glad he was able to silence the chuckle that fought to escape his lips.

Before the girl could answer his question two men wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Both had spiked black hair with different coloured tips. "You bet we do, Kalin! Dad was wondering where went, Yuki-chan." The man with red tips kissed the girl's forehead. Obviously a brother.

The other brother pulled her drink away from her. "You know dad doesn't like you drinking. It's not lady like." This brother had the tips of his hair coloured bright blue.

"Like hell I'm going to be lady like. Don't forget I still hold the title of champion of the house. So, we going home?" Shunsui felt a bit depressed about not being able to hear her voice. It was a lovely sound to him.

He stayed seated as they left, finishing his drink and thinking over what he had heard.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	3. One of Eight

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~the next day~

Shunsui woke with the sun shining in his eyes. He grumbled as he got up and shut the blinds. The room was still too bright to fall back asleep in.

"Guess I have to get up." He looked at the clock, 10:28 am. Not a bad morning for having drank till about 2:00 am. He barely had a headache.

He walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. The fridge only had water bottles in it and the only thing in the cabinets was instant coffee and green tea. Neither a great option.

"Looks like I need to get groceries." He walked back to his room and got dressed.

He remembered a small market a few blocks away from the apartment and decided to walk. It was a nice morning, crisp and clear.

Once he got to the market he easily collected the items he would need. "Eggs, milk, vegetables, fruit, juice, bread...sake, and tea is next." Shunsui walked through the isles till he found the tea. He browsed through and stopped once his hand collided with another. "Sorry..." He was met by a pair of bright green eyes with white locks framing them.

"Sorry, I was busy looking at the new selection." Shunsui returned the smile she gave him. "Go ahead, I'm still looking." Yuki gave the handsome stranger a shy smile as she tuck her hair behind her ear. He seemed familiar for some reason. "Are you new around here?" She stalled as he stared at her, she felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, I just moved into my apartment yesterday." Shunsui pulled out a tea from the shelf, but didn't know which. He was too distracted by the girl standing in front of him. "Do you live around here? I think I saw you yesterday at the bar down the street. It's hard to forget such beauty."

Yuki blushed at his compliment, he was an obvious flirt. "No actually. I just really like this area. It's quite and peaceful." She studied his features trying to remember him. She did, he was sitting a few seats away from her. "You were sitting at the bar last night. Sorry if you were bothered by my brothers. They tend to be protective of their only sister, and it doesn't help that I'm the youngest. Oops, look at me chatting away while you obviously have shopping to do." Yuki tucked her hair behind her ear again.

"It's nice to chat with such a lovely woman." Shunsui smiled at her nervous habit, it was cute. "Kyoraku Shunsui." He extended his hand hoping she would return the gesture.

"Ukitake Yukibana. But you can all me Yuki." Yuki took his hand and was surprised when he brought it to his lips and kissed it. She could feel her cheeks heat up as his soft lips brushed her skin.

"Onee-chan? Where did you go?" Shunsui watched as she rolled her eyes and clothes lined a boy with bright green hair. "There you are. Who are you?" Shunsui smiled at the man glaring at him while standing in front of Yuki.

"Stop it Yashiro." Yuki punched her brother on the top of his head. "Go pay for this while I apologies for your actions." She handed her brother the basket she had and smiled at him. He was scared of the smiled and left them alone. "Sorry about him. As I said, over protective brothers. Seven of them."

"No problem. They seem to care about you a lot. Must be nice having a family." Shunsui remembered when he had visited Jushiro's family. They all greeting him like a sibling. He hadn't visited since he informed them of Jushiro's passing and when the funeral would be. None of them showed up, but they had their own ceremony for him at their estate.

"Are you okay? You seem sad." Yuki caught sight of hurt in his expression. She knew the look well. Her father had it on the same day every year, the day her mother died.

"Just remembering happy times." Shunsui smiled at her as he walked past. "It was nice to meet you, Yuki-chan."

Yuki smiled at him, there was definitely something familiar about him. She caught sight of a tea on a lower shelf. "Wait a minute. Here." She handed him the tea. "You might like this one better than the sweet berry one."

Shunsui smiled as he took the box from her hand. He was surprised at her selection, it was one of his favourites. He always shared this one with Jushiro when he would visit his house. "Thank you. Have a lovely day." He waved as he walked away from Yuki. He definitely wanted to see her again.

Yuki watched as the man walked towards the front of the store. "Shunsui..." She watched a scene play through her head. Shunsui laughing while drinking from a sake cup dressed in a black outfit with a white coat over it and a pink kimono on his back. A large male hand reached out and corrected his tilted hat before it fell off. Shunsui looked at her and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Yuki?" She snapped out of her day dreaming. He brother looked at her with worry. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Yuki walked out with her brother. She looked around, but Shunsui was no where in sight. 'Was that just a day dream, or was it another memory?'

~Shunsui's apartment~

Shunsui put away his groceries and made himself a cup of tea. He inhaled the scent of citrus and rose petals, his favourite tea. Jushiro had introduced him to it.

"Wish you were still here my friend. You would have got a kick out of who I met." Shunsui took a long sip as he relaxed on the couch in the living room. "I wonder how powerful the Ukitake family is. Must be if the kids can walk around so freely."

*BIP BIP BIP*

*BIP BIP BIP*

*BIP BIP BIP*

Shunsui pulled out his phone and flipped it open. A little green dot showed up on the screen. "So our mystery Reiatsu has appeared? Time to go." He popped a soul candy into his mouth and split from his Gigai. "Stay here." He jumped out of the room through the doors in his bedroom.

He jumped across roofs as he checked the phone again for the position. The dot was steadily growing larger.

He got near the dot and flipped his phone closed. He could feel the reiatsu now, and it felt...familiar? He looked down on the courtyard below him. He was standing on the roof of someone's house.

'Why does this feel familiar?' He could feel the reiatsu getting closer, and stronger. 'Where are you? Who are you?' Suddenly the reiatsu disappeared. "What?"

"DAD! YOU HERE?" He turn and caught sight of the white haired girl with the sweet voice he had been listening to in his head all morning, Yuki-chan. "He's not in the courtyard Shiro! Did Kuro or Yaki find him?"

"Don't call me Shiro! If anyone of us should have the name Shiro, it should be you! You're the one that has white hair!" Shunsui watched as the brother with green hair walked into the courtyard. "None of the others found him either. Maybe he's out on an errand? You feeling okay? You looked a little pale back there."

Shunsui looked back at Yuki, she looked fine.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just had another dizzy spell, nothing much. Didn't black out this time." He puzzled over what she had said.

*RING RING RING*

*RING RING RING*

*RING RING RING*

Shunsui flipped his phone open and put it to his ear. "Kyoraku."

"Did you get the sample?" Shunsui could tell it was Kurotsuchi-Taichou. "You were right by it."

"No I didn't get a sample. It disappeared before I could identify the individual." Shunsui spoke as he watched the siblings argue. 'At least I only have to find out if it is one of those two...' Six other men with different coloured hair walked over to the two in the courtyard. 'One of those eight...this might take a while.'

"Were you listening?!" Shunsui tuned back in to what the scientist was saying. "The individual seems to be evolving and getting used to their power. It may become more difficult, or it could become easier. It depends on whether of not they wish to be found."

"Thanks for the info Kurotsuchi." He closed the phone and looked back at the siblings.

All of them where laughing, all but one. A pair of green eyes looked at him with wonder and amazement. He gave Yuki a smile before using shunpo to disappear from her line of sight. He needed to begin his investigation.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	4. Vanishing Act

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~courtyard~

Yuki sucked in breath as the man in the white coat disappeared into thin air. 'How did he do that?'

"You okay Yuki-chan?" Yuki turned to her eldest brother, Kurogane. He had solid black hair cropped short. "Is the dizziness back?" He was pretty protective of her, but knew she could handle herself in a fight.

Before she could say anything, Yashiro stepped in. "She said she was a bit dizzy earlier. Not enough for her to faint. Thank goodness." She rolled her eyes as her youngest older brother hugged her tightly. She pulled on his green spiked hair for him to let go. "We're just looking out for you."

"Well you don't need to. I can take care of myself. Unless you want to see if you can beat me?" She cracked her knuckles as she looked at all of her brothers. Their family had been combat masters for generations. She wasn't going to be left out by being the only girl ever born in the family. She wasn't going to be their little Hime-chan forever.

"You don't need to prove yourself, Nee-chan. We all know you can kick any of our asses any day." Yuki glared as her second oldest brother ruffled her hair.

She ran a hand through his combed over red hair. He squeaked and back away. "If you don't want me to mess up your hair, then don't meet with mine, Yakima." She fixed her hair and tied it with the ribbon in her pant's pocket. "So where is dad?"

"Right here. Sorry for worrying you kids." Yuki turned and smiled as her father walked into the courtyard. He was balding and had a thick moustache on his face. He smiled as his son tackled him to the ground. "How are my sons?"

"We're fine dad." Kurogane answered for all of his younger siblings.

"And how is my little Hime-chan?" Yuki smiled as her father scooped her up in his arms. She was the youngest one at 18 years of age. She was also the only one still living at home. "Haven't been getting into trouble have you? Takami told told me that Gintama overheard Yashiro telling Haru and Heru that you were flirting at the market."

Yuki laughed unsteadily, gossip spread quickly in her family. "So the only ones this is new to, is Kuro and Yaki? Why don't you guys just put this stuff on a billboard?" She glared at her brothers as her father set her back on her feet. "Nothing happened. He was new in town and was having trouble picking out tea. So I recommended my favourite for him to try. Nothing."

"How old was he?" Yuki rolled her eyes at her father. "I don't want my little angel being taken advantage of."

"I can take care of myself dad." Yuki walked away from her family and towards the house. She needed to relax.

She walked up to her room and laid on her bed. She took three deep breaths to calm herself. Then her second youngest brother started blaring his rock music. "Takami." She growled as she got up and slid her window open. She climbed up onto the roof and laid out in the sun.

She sat up when she felt a tingling on her skin. She looked around, but couldn't find what it was from. A wind blew loose strands of hair across her face. She shivered as she noticed a shadow on her arm. She turned to find the man in the white coat standing beside her.

She looked at his face and dropped her jaw when she noticed who he was. "You?! How did you get up here? How hasn't anyone noticed you?" She caught sight of her oldest brother watching her from his balanced position on a rock. She waved and he waved back.

"It's just that they can't see me. But you seem to be able to." Shunsui smiled at her, he had found he mystery reiatsu. He had walked in front of all of the others in her family. None of them could see him.

"What are you?" Yuki stood and walked towards her bedroom window. She kept an eye on him as she moved. "Why can't anyone see you?"

"I am a soul. You can see me because you have reiatsu." Shunsui followed her, but only sat on her window sill. He was a gentle man after all. He wasn't going to just walk into a woman's bedroom without being invited in.

"So you're a dead person? I see dead people?!" Yuki couldn't help to laugh that escaped her lips. "I see dead people. Gin would have loved to hear me say that."

"Gin?" Shunsui didn't know who she was talking about. He guessed it was one of her brothers.

"My third oldest brother, Gintama. The one with the bright purple hair. He is rather dark and into the whole communicating with the dead thing. He's been saying shinigami exist for years." Yuki had teased her brother about it often. "Are you a shinigami?" She didn't ask the question seriously, but she suspected he might be. What else could he be?

"Yes I am. I am actually Soutaichou of all the shinigami in Soul Society." Shunsui smiled at her as he topped his sakkat up.

Yuki stared at him as she saw another image of him run through her head. A white coat with an '8' on the back of it. Then an old man standing at the front of a room with others wearing a similar white coat. "Eight..." She spoke it softly and mostly to herself.

She closed her eyes as another vision ran through her head. Shunsui wore a pink kimono and tipped his sakkat up as he spoke with a smile. 'Yamaji...' She could hear it in his voice, but didn't know how that was.

"You okay?" Shunsui watched as she snapped out of her day dream. "You seemed lost in thought."

"Just wondering what you would look like with a pink kimono on your shoulders." She really did wonder if he was the person she saw in her mind. She had been seeing them ever since she turned 18 two months ago. They were starting to freak her out, but they usually only showed up in dreams. Only recently has she been seeing them while she was awake.

Shunsui looked at her with surprise. 'Why would she wonder that?' He smiled at her as he turned to face her. "I used to have one, but I gave it to a friend of mine. He's holding onto it for me."

"That's nice. It must be nice to have such a good friend." Yuki pulled her desk chair up beside him. He was a nice guy, very friendly. "How old are you? If you don't mind my asking."

Shunsui chuckled at her question. "I am over a hundred years old. Let's leave it at that. Do I look it?"

Yuki join his laugh with her own. "You don't look a day over 25. Just a few sad lines here and there, but they vanish when you smile." Yuki smiled as she held the arms of her chair. The room was starting to tilt.

Shunsui looked at her curiously. He could feel her reiatsu climbing. He placed a hand on hers and steadied the fluctuating power. He still couldn't place how it felt so familiar to him. "You okay, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She looked into Shunsui's brown eyes and nearly lost her breath. "Ye...yeah. Just a dizzy spell. I've been getting them often lately. Although, they I usually don't get two in one day."

"That may be my fault. There aren't any others with a reiatsu as strong as yours, so you haven't had to adjust to other people's levels. Once you get more control over it, you shouldn't have any more problems with dizzy spells." Shunsui patted her hand before returning to his window sill.

*BIP BLIP*

Shunsui pulled out his phone. The screen read, 'SAMPLE AQUIRED'. He closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

*RING RING RING*

*RING RING RING*

*RING RING RING*

Shunsui rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone out. "Excuse me." He stepped out of her window and walked away from it a bit. "Kyoraku-"

"Taichou." Shunsui stopped when he heard the panic in Nanao's voice. "It's Aizen. He's gone."

"WHAT?!" Shunsui held himself back from cursing, it wouldn't help and he needed information. "How?"

"The seals were broken from the outside. Kurotsuchi-Taichou is still analyzing the Reiatsu residue that was found." Nanao sounded worried and scared, but her voice was steady.

'Lisa must be with her.' Shunsui took a deep breath as he thought of what to do. He needed to return to Seireitei, but he couldn't leave Yuki as she was. "I'm on my way back. Call for a meeting as soon as Kurotsuchi has results. Even if I'm not back yet...It'll be okay, Nanao-chan. Tell Lisa-chan she needs to make sure her squad is organized before worrying about you. Keep the squad in order till I get back, my lovely Nanao-chan."

"Yes. Thank you, Kyoraku-Taichou." Shunsui smiled at the tenderness in her voice. He knew she saw him as a father figure, and nothing more. He was okay with that.

Shunsui closed the phone and turned to find Yuki staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my haori?" He looked at himself trying to find anything.

"No. You're just standing on air. How are you doing that?" Yuki watched as he walked towards her. He looked like an angel. She saw a double image of him, but the double had the pink kimono on. She had to blink a few times to make it disappear. "Did something happen?"

"Yes. I have to go back. But don't worry. I'm going to ask a friend of mine to help you get better at controlling your reiatsu. He should be in touch in a few days at most, and as early as today." Shunsui stood in front of the window and smiled sadly at Yuki. "Hopefully I will be able to see you again."

Yuki returned his smile, with a bit of her own disappointment. She wanted to spend more time with him. "I'm sure you will. Feel free to visit. I'll make sure to keep my family off of you if you do." Yuki got a strong urge to kiss him, she didn't know where it came from.

An image of a white haired man kissing Shunsui passed through her head. She cringed a bit at her thoughts. 'How did that get there?!' She was shocked by what her mind had made up, or was it a memory? 'Please don't be. I am not a man and I have never seen that. At least I hope I didn't.'

Shunsui laughed a bit at the face she was making. He placed a hand on hers. He looked into her vivid eyes. "Be safe." He didn't want to see her hurt.

Yuki smiled at the concern in to his eyes. "I will. I promise." She liked the sparkle that was caught in his eye when she said that.

Shunsui acted on impulse and kissed her forehead. He backed away with a smile. He turned as a Senkaimon opened up and he ran through to Soul Society. He never looked back, nor did he see the shadow go past him.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	5. Returning

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~Soul Society~

Shunsui paced back and forth in his office. There were no leads on where the traitor Aizen had gone. He was no where to be found in Seireitei, and with his reiatsu sealed they couldn't track him. At least, he assumed his Reiatsu was still sealed.

He stopped pacing when he felt Kurotsuchi-Taichou's Reiatsu enter first squad barracks. "Nanao-chan? Can you call the other Taichou's for a meeting. Fukutaichous are to attend as well." He walked out of the office and towards the meeting hall.

He met Kurotsuchi-Taichou outside the meeting hall doors. "I assume you found something." He moved to fix his sakkat, but he didn't have it on. "Seems I'm getting forgetful."

"Yes I have found something. Two things actually, and they are very interesting." Shunsui was a little creeped out by the man's facial expression. "Shall I tell you now, or wait for everyone else?"

"I've already called for a meeting." Shunsui pressed his hand against the sealed door, it opened on it's own.

Shunsui waited as Taichous and Fukutaichous walked into the meeting hall and took their places.

First to arrive was Hitsugaya-Taichou and Matsumoto-Fukutaichou. They took their places beside the already waiting 12th squad pair, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu. Following them was Kuchiki-Taichou and Abarai-Fukutaichou. Then Zaraki-Taichou, Kusajishi-Fukutaichou, Muguruma-Taichou, Hisagi-Fukutaichou, and Kuna-Fukutaichou joined the assembling group.

Soon all of the squads had arrived, with Substitute Taichou Kuchiki Rukia being the last to arrive. The doors closed and silence filled the room.

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou please present your findings." Shunsui stood still trying to contain himself, he had a lot of nervous energy built up.

"There were multiple reiatsus that I found outside of Aizen's cell. There was still traces of the dead guards' near by that made determining the accomplice rather difficult. But it was rather easy, once I discovered that there was a reiatsu that didn't fit with the rest. It was the reiatsu of an Espada. Coyote Starrk to be specific." Mayuri smiled as he saw everyone's horrified expression. He liked the reaction he got from his discovery.

"How did an Espada break into Seireitei without us noticing?" Sui-Feng held back from yelling at the scientist.

"A simple kido could have done that, or he is very skilled at hiding his reiatsu. But then a question comes up. If he was hiding his reiatsu, how did he leave traces of it behind?" Mayuri smiled as every one eyed two people in the room. "Now the question is, who is helping Aizen?"

"Are you trying to hint that you know, or are you accusing someone, Kurotsuchi-Taichou?" Shinji glared at Mayuri, his Fukutaichou could have easily performed the kido and had once been loyal to Aizen. He refused to think she would still help him.

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou, if you know who it is say it instead of causing tension among the squads." Shunsui wasn't in the mood for dealing with the scientist. He also didn't like the idea of Nanao being a suspect for Aizen's escape.

"It's no one that is here. The reiatsu is no longer in Soul Society. Same as Aizen's." Mayuri waved off the angered looks he was getting.

"Are you saying, that Aizen's reiatsu is no longer sealed away?" Ichigo didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Yes. I am. And the last point it was, was heading into the Senkaimon shortly after we discovered he had escaped." Kurotsuchi crossed his arms and waited for a reaction.

Shunsui knew exactly what that meant, he had let Aizen escape when he had returned from the world of the living. He growled at himself in a low tone so that only he could hear. "So Aizen is now in the world of the living, or possible already back in Heuco Mondo. There is nothing more we can do for now. What about the reiatsu sample I brought back from the world of the living?" Shunsui wanted to finish the meeting so he could return. The end of the Senkaimon was right in front of Yuki's house, and he was a bit worried for her safety.

"Oddly enough, I found a 100% match to one that it had in my data base. Which is strange since when I constructed a model, it came up as a female specimen." Mayuri had been pleasantly surprised when he had made the discovery. He very much wanted to experiment on this girl.

"A match? Who to?" Shunsui guessed that was why it felt so familiar, he had come in contact with it before. But how could it be a 100% match. She was a human soul.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized it, Kyoraku-Soutaichou. After all...it matches Ukitake Jushiro's reiatsu signature." Mayuri watched with pleasure as Shunsui's face widened with shock. He was also pleased to see the substitute Taichou make a shocked face as well.

Shunsui stared at Mayuri in shock. Yuki's reiatsu...matched Jushiro's reiatsu. How could he have not recognized it. He instantly grew more worried for her. "Meeting adjourned." He rushed out of the room before anyone could ask him what to do. He headed straight for the Senkaimon and ran through as soon as it was opened.

"Please be safe, Yuki." Shunsui was glad the Senkaimon had opened in front of the apartment he had been using. He needed to talk to her family, he needed to find her.

~World of the Living: same time~

Yuki watched in amazement as a glowing white gate appeared in front of her bedroom window. She watched as Shunsui walked through and disappeared into the light. She was about to turn away when another figure formed in the light. He walked out of the light and stood in front of her. His short brown hair was slicked back like her brother's and his brown eyes seemed to be assessing her. He gave her the creeps.

"Who...who are you?" Yuki was mad at herself for stammering, she usually never did. This guy felt like a danger to her.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm surprised to find someone such as yourself in a place like this. Could you help me? I seem to have lost something of mine." Yuki didn't like the smooth sound of his voice, it sent a chill down her spine.

She gripped her window sill as she felt another wave of dizziness wash over her. She felt a soothing touch on her hand as she steadied herself. "Thank you."

"No problem. You seem to be struggling to control your reiatsu. Would you like help with that?" She looked at him carefully as she weighed the options of either accepting his help, or waiting for Shunsui's friend to show up. "Aizen Sosuke." Aizen extended his hand and waited for the young woman's response.

"Ukitake Yukibana." She extended her hand and was slightly surprised that he did the same action Shunsui did, he kissed her hand. "You can all me Yuki."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Yuki-chan." Aizen smiled at her, she would be very useful to him. Especially with the reiatsu signature she had. "Shall we begin? It will probably be best if we go somewhere else. The training may have a negative effect on your family."

"Okay. I'll tell them I'm going on a trip with some friends for a little while." Yuki headed down to her father's study to give him her excuse. She saw a similar image of him in the windows as she walked down the hall, but it was different. His hair wasn't slicked back and he had a pair of glasses on, he looked friendly and he had the same type of white coat as Shunsui. 'Maybe they do know each other. Should be safe then.'

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	6. Remembering

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~following Yuki~

Yuki looked around the forest curiously. This was her first time in this area of it. She had played in it many times, but she wasn't allowed past the waterfall. It was breathtaking.

"How much farther do we have, Aizen-san?" Yuki easily kept up with the spirit, he was very fit.

"Not much farther. And Aizen is just fine, Yuki-chan." Aizen was glad the woman didn't ask many questions. She was very easy to manipulate.

Yuki followed as best as she could, but the terrain was getting bad. She tripped several times, but managed to catch herself. Till she got caught in a hunting snare. "Gah!" She was surprised at how strong it was, she was hanging upside down. "What do people hunt here?! Bears?!"

"Allow me." Aizen easily found where the snare was anchored and slowly lowered Yuki to the ground. He held out his hand to help her up with a smile.

Yuki took his hand and squeaked a bit as he picked her up. "This will be much quicker." She could feel her face redden as he whispered in her ear. She shut her eyes as the landscape rushed by her at a dizzying pace. "We're here." Yuki opened her eyes as she stood on her own feet.

They were at what looked like an old shrine. Yuki assumed it hadn't been used in years. Paint was peeling and parts of the roof were missing as well. "Here?"

"Yes. Shall we begin, or do you require a break?" Aizen just had to wait for a little while, then he could use her.

"Let's start. Maybe we can be done before nightfall." Yuki was eager to control her powers. She wanted to stop having her brothers worry about her health so much. It wasn't like she had an in curable disease.

"Alright. Picture a ball in your hand. Now imagine the ball growing and shrinking with either your hand opening more or closing." Aizen tried to make it as easy as he could for her. He needed her to have as much control over her powers as he could.

Yuki closed her eyes and followed his instructions. As she formed the ball in her mind, a wave of dizziness washed over her. 'Keep calm. Stick through it.' She pictured the ball shrinking as she closed her hand. The dizziness stopped when she had her hand closed in a fist. She opened her eyes and say Aizen smiling gently at her.

"Did I do it?" Yuki opened her hand slightly. A small ball of pale blue light stood in her palm. She concentrated on making the light brighter, the ball grew. She tried the opposite and it shrunk.

"It seems you have figured out part of it." Aizen smiled at the progress she was making. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. The dizziness went away. Is there anything this is useful for. Other than a night light." Yuki played with it and found she could make it float and even circle around her body. It was quite fun to play with.

"It can be used with kido, or you can just make it dense and throw it at someone. It makes a very powerful weapon." Aizen noticed her loss of concentration and dropped the dense ball of reiatsu. He picked her up and moved away from it as it touched the ground.

*BOOM*

"See. You have to be careful to not drop it or let it touch anything." Aizen spoke softly as he set back down on her feet.

Yuki blushed as she stepped away from Aizen. "Yep. Got it. What's kido?"

"Kido is a technique that shinigami use to restrain or destroy Hollows. Let me show you one. Hado 31: Shakkaho." Yuki watched as a red ball shot out of Aizen's hand and blew up a tree. It fascinated her. "You will probably need the incantation for it, but I'm sure you'll master it quickly." He saw the hesitation in her face. "Perhaps we should try a bakudo first. Those are the restraining spells."

"Okay." Yuki watched as Aizen prepared to use another kido.

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa." Aizen aimed the kido at a tree nearby. "Try it. Just focus reiatsu on your hand and it should work just fine."

Yuki held a hand up and pointed at a nearby shrub. "Bakudo 4: Hainawa." Yuki watched in amazement as the kido shot off. But instead of the bush, she saw a person. At least, what was in the shape of a human. The figure dodged the kido and jumped above her head. She followed it as it flew over her head and disappeared as it passed the sun. A name came to her mind, 'Kaien...who is Kaien?'

"Did you see something?" Aizen looked at her curiously as she looked away from her successful kido attempt. What was she looking at?

"Just a shadow. It surprised me, that's all." Yuki didn't want to tell him what she saw. It was probably best if no one knew. "Anything else?"

"Just practise. And shunpo of course." Aizen wondered what she was hiding. She was obviously hiding something. She spoke very proper and didn't stammer, she was a good liar.

"Shunpo? Was that what you used to get us out of the woods?" Yuki couldn't imagine going that fast on her own. Maybe it didn't seem so bad when you yourself were doing it?

"Yes. It's basically the same concept as making the ball. Only instead you are going to focus on the bottom of your foot. Then you want to release it to force yourself forward." Aizen demonstrated while getting closer to her. He was only an inch away from her face. "Understand." He asked quietly with a smile.

Yuki stepped back and nearly fell, but Aizen's hand was behind her back and holding her up. She blushed as she looked into his brown eyes. They were much different from Shunsui's, Aizen's were cold while Shunsui's were warm. 'Why am I comparing them?'

Yuki saw a scene in her mind as Aizen stood her back up. Aizen standing in a glowing column. Him taking off his glasses and slicking his hair back. Him smiling coldly down at her. Yuki shook her head to get the image out, she didn't need them showing up right now.

"Are you alright?" Aizen was confused by her actions. This girl was strange, very strange.

"Yeah. Just a stray thought I needed to get out of my head." Yuki walked out of Aizen's arms. They felt suffocating. "I'll try shunpo."

Yuki focused on her feet as she looked towards the shrine. 'Three...two...one...Go!' She launched off of her foot and was surprised when she landed lightly on the roof of the shrine. She turned back and saw Aizen disappear from where he was and appear beside her. 'So this is how Shunsui moved so quickly.'

"Good job. You learn quite quickly." Aizen knew it was most likely muscle memory from her previous life. After all, she had been alive for about 2000 years. "Do you know where the old crystal caves are around here?"

Yuki looked at him curiously. "Yes. They aren't that far from here. Why?" Did he want to see how fast she could get there?

"I'm meeting someone there. They have something important for me, but it seems I have something else to attend to at the moment. Could you meet him there for me?" Aizen could feel a fairly large and dangerous reiatsu heading towards them. He knew who it was by the feel of it.

"Sure. What is his name? That way I know I'm meeting the right person." Yuki found herself not trusting him, but she owed him for teaching her.

"Coyote Starrk. You probably shouldn't keep him waiting. He isn't all that patient." Aizen smiled as he tried to cover up his slight worry. He needed to get her away so her could occupy the Soutaichou for a little bit.

"Okay." Yuki smiled as she headed off in the direction of the crystal caves. She wondered what the large familiar tingling sensation was. She felt it on her back, but there wasn't anything there. 'I'll have to ask him what that is later.'

~following Shunsui: same time~

Shunsui found it slightly difficult to find Yuki's house from the ground, but he couldn't risk being seen while in his Gigai. The only way he found it was that there were a pair of her brothers walking towards it.

"Excuse me?" Shunsui waved as the pair of boys stopped and looked at him. It was the pair he had seen at the bar. "I'm looking for Yuki-chan. Have you seen her?" Shunsui easily avoided their attacks and backed away. "Easy there. I'm a friend of hers."

"Never told us about any friend like you. Did she ever tell you, Haru?" The boy with the red tipped hair looked towards his double with blue tips.

"Not a word Heru. When did you two meet?" Haru leaned against his brother while they glared at the strange man in a pink shirt.

"At the market this morning. She recommended this lovely citrus and rose petal tea." Shunsui hoped that would convince the two that he did know Yuki.

"Haru! Heru! What's taking you two so long." A man with bright green hair peeked out of a door. "Hey! It's you!" Yashiro ran up to his brothers and the man from the market. "See I wasn't making it up! This is the guy Yuki-chan was flirting with!"

"HIM!" Both twins spoke at the same time. "HOW COULD SHE FALL FOR HIM! HE'S WEARING A PINK SHIRT!"

"What's wrong with pink?" Shunsui frowned at the twins. "Anyway. Can you tell me were Yuki-chan is? I have something I need to tell her."

"You can tell us." Haru crossed his arms.

"Then we can tell her." Heru agreed with his twin. This guy wasn't trust worthy.

Yashiro punched his older brother's in the stomach. "She off on a trip with some friends. Wouldn't say which friends, but she isn't a bad kid. If you want we can give her the message, or we can tell her to call you when she gets back." Yashiro could tell he was a trustworthy man. He hadn't done anything while they were at the market, and he seemed concerned.

"No problem. I can tell her when she gets back." Shunsui turned and began walking back to his apartment. 'If she gets back.'

He swallowed a soul candy and launched himself into the air. He searched for Jushiro's...Yuki's reiatsu. 'How did I miss that?' He found it by a large spike in the distance.

He traveled as fast as he could. He soon found himself on top of a run down shrine. The trail had ended. 'Where-' he stopped when he felt a reiatsu he had hoped never to feel again, but he was glad it was alone.

Shunsui drew both his zanpakutou and turned to stare down at a man dressed in a shinigami uniform. "You didn't get to far did you, Aizen? Where is Yuki?" He growled at the escaped criminal.

"You mean Jushiro? She's fine. I sent her off on an errand. She was kind enough to accept, since she doesn't know who I am." Aizen smiled at the Soutaichou. He just needed to delay him enough for Starrk to begin his plan.

Shunsui growled again, Aizen was stalling. He couldn't feel Yuki's reiatsu, but he knew she was okay. He could feel it. "Your adventure ends here. Central 46 already said that if you escape, we have permission to terminate you rather than take you back." Shunsui knew he had a hard fight ahead of him, but at least Aizen didn't have his zanpakutou.

"I am well aware of Central 46's ruling. Try if you wish, but you will not suceed. Just as Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke did not succeed." Aizen stood his ground, he did not feel threatened by Shunsui.

"Katen Kyokotsu." Shunsui launched himself at Aizen. He was stunned when he stopped his blades with a dingle bare hand. "Even after all these years, your still as powerful as you were before?" Shunsui pressed harder against Aizen's hands, they didn't budge.

"Of course. You seem to have improved, Kyoraku-kun." Aizen grabbed both blades and pulled them towards himself. He landed a solid punch to Shunsui's chest and sent in crashing into the shrine. "You are far too out matched."

Shunsui picked himself up from the debris of the shrine. He could feel a bruise already forming on his chest. He stepped out from the shrine remains and stopped. There were two figures in front of him. "Yuki..."

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	7. Back in Action

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~following Yuki~

Yuki easily got to the crystal caves. She was surprised how she could cover an easy two hour hike in two minutes. She was liking this whole shunpo thing.

"Who are you?" Yuki turned and found a tall man standing behind her. He wore a pair of white pants that hung down like a pair of old jeans and no shirt whatsoever. And he was ripped, chiseled and everything else that could have made her drool over him.

"Idiot!" Yuki hadn't caught sight of the small green haired child. She had what looked like a biker helmet with a single horn on her head. "This is the girl Aizen told us to get rid of!"

"What?" Yuki to a defensive step back. She'd been set up, and quite slyly. She had to admit she was impressed by Aizen's planning, but why teach her to control her reiatsu. Sure it may have attracted unwanted attention when she was trying to control it-wait. 'Did he use me as bait? Who for?'

"Look what you've done now idiot. Now it's going to be harder than when she had her guard down, but no you had to talk to her." The small girl continued to yell at her partner. "Let's just get this over with. Aizen needs the zanpakutou as soon as possible."

Yuki caught sight of the sheathed blade in the girl's hand. What did she call it?

"Sorry about this." Yuki hadn't notice him move to right in front of her. He drew his sword.

Yuki was glad her father insisted on them practising hand combat against a sword. Her brothers had Thoth he was crazy and teaching them unnecessary skills. She stepped out of his strike zone and reflexes to a punch connecting with his sternum. She sent him back a few feet.

"What are you doing?! She's just a human girl! Get up Starrk!" Yuki left quickly, she didn't want to give hem another attack.

'Starrk. So he did set me up.' Yuki headed back towards the ruined shrine. She was certain Aizen was still there, his creepy aura was coming from that direction. So was the one she had felt earlier, the being watched feeling. Although, it felt more like being watched over and protected. Yuki smiled as she got closer to the two.

*CRASH*

Yuki didn't know what to make of the sound, but she easily saw that the shrine had collapsed. She couldn't see it's tall roof anymore.

She stopped right in front of Aizen, he didn't seem to notice her. "BASTARD!" She gathered reiatsu on her hand and punched him in the chest as he turned to face her.

When the dust cleared she found her hand against his bare chest, he hadn't moved an inch. He just smiled at her. "Nice try, but that won't work. I assume you found Starrk. Pity he didn't finish you off away from him. You could have saved him another heart break." Aizen brought his hand across her throat, but she was already gone.

Yuki held on tight as she felt the wind whip by her at an alarming rate. One moment she was watching in slow motion as Aizen moved to slit her throat. Next she had her eyes shut tight and hugging someone's muscular arm as they ran at breakneck speed. It all happened so fast.

Suddenly the wind stopped, she didn't know what to do. So she did what most girls did, to her displeasure, she burst into tears.

"It's okay, you're safe now. I got you." Shunsui hugged Yuki tightly, she was alive. His heart had nearly stopped when Aizen stood in front of her once the dust cleared enough. He couldn't lose her, not again. "Are you okay?"

"You seen something similar happen before haven't you?" Yuki had cleared enough of her throat to talk normally. "I caught a glimpse of your face, you looked terrified."

"Yes. I have seen something similar." Shunsui's memories went back to the winter war. To when an Arrancar had impaled Jushiro with his arm through his chest. "It was-"

"With your friend?" Yuki tried not to replay the memory that had gone through her mind as she saw Shunsui's horrified face. She had seen a ghost of him mirroring it. 'Why do I keep having these memories? Are they from his friend's point of view? What am I?'

Shunsui picked her up and carried her through the forest. He had stopped once they were far enough away from Aizen. He couldn't feel them coming closer, they were gone. 'Must have retreated to Hueco Mondo.'

"Shunsui. What happened to your friend?" She felt a pain in her chest as she watched memory after memory of a hand or sleeve being pulled away from her mouth and it being covered in blood. She shuddered as she felt a tear fall from her face as her chest contracted painfully. The memories stopped when she felt a warm hand wipe her tear away.

"Please don't cry. He died. He had been sick for a long time. To think he lasted through dozens of fights and a few wars, and it's his sickness that killed him." Shunsui started using shunpo again, they were out of the woods. He started jumping across roofs once they got into the town.

"You can put me down. I'm not injured." Yuki could feel a few strained muscles beneath her. Shunsui had been injured.

Shunsui let her down once he was back on the street. They were right in front of her house. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine-"

*BANG*

Yuki hoped she was wrong as she felt a hot liquid run down her stomach. Shunsui's horrified face denied her that hope.

"YUKI!" Shunsui caught her and began putting pressure on the wound. He looked over her shoulder, he saw white cloth and knew who it was. "Starrk."

"Missed. I was aiming for her heart. Too bad. Now she has to wait to die." Starrk spun a gun on his finger. "Should we wait for her to die, or kill him now. What do you think, Lilynette?"

"Let's just get this over with. I'm getting dizzy with you spinning me like this. SO STOP IT ALREADY!" Lilynette yelled at her partner.

"Shun?" Yuki could feel the blood continue to run through her fingers. It wasn't going to stop, it must have nicked an artery. "Shun?"

"I'm right here Yuki." Shunsui was happy to here his old nickname. No one used it, only Jushiro had.

"Can you pull me out? I want to check something." Yuki felt her hand turn cold as his felt like they were burning hers as she began to lose feeling in them.

Shunsui frowned, but knew what she was asking. He pulled out a pendant that Was used as the basis for the combat pass. He had planned to give it to her once she learned to control her reiatsu. He knew she could be another potential substitute shinigami. He pressed the pendant to her back.

Yuki was surprised by the force at which she was propelled forward. She spun around and landed hard on her ass. "Ouch. Did you have to do it so forcefully?" She looked towards Shunsui and was surprised. He held her body in his hands, and a chain connected her to her body. She examined herself as she stood. "Okay. So I'm still a female."

"What else would you be?" Shunsui asked while laying her body down gently. He knew it wasn't going to stay alive for much longer. It was loosing too much blood.

"Well. Don't call me crazy, but I have sort of been having strange images popping into my head. Most of the time it's when I look in the mirror, and I look like a man for a few seconds." Yuki didn't want to see his face. She was worried he would think of her as crazy.

"Anything-" Shunsui stopped as he reacted to another Cero. "Won't be a gentleman and let us finish our conversation?" Shunsui set Yuki back down on her feet. She collapsed to her knees. "Yuki!" He noticed the chain beginning to break.

"This hurts almost as much as the gun shot." Yuki gasped as another wave of pain washed over her.

*CRACK CRACK SNAP*

Yuki watched as the broken chain in front of her fell to the ground. 'That can't be good.' She sat still as the wind around her picked up and pushed Shunsui away. She couldn't see anything as it picked up dust.

Shunsui stared at the cyclone that had enveloped Yuki. He turn just in time to block Starrk's blades. He was still in his release form, so he wasn't surprised to see wolves around him. "Thought you used her up in our last fight?"

"I had, but a piece of her soul was still attached to mine. So she came back." Starrk wasn't pleased with how things were going. His job was to kill the girl. And if she stayed around, then kill her again. "You won't win this time. I know all of your tricks."

Shunsui backed up as a burst of air came from the cyclone as it dispersed. The dust enveloped the small area. He felt a hand pulled him back, a soft feminine hand.

"You can't hide." Shunsui could see a blue sphere begin to form, a cero.

He went to pull Yuki away, but she stopped him. "Don't worry. I got this, Shun." He wondered if she was going to keep on calling him that. He didn't mint it, but it hurt to not hear it in Jushiro's voice.

The cero came towards them, disappeared, then shot back at Starrk.

Shunsui looked in surprise as the dust cleared with the cero exchange. Yuki stood in a shinigami uniform. It had a pink belt wrapping around the waist that he could have sworn it was the same pattern as his old pink kimono. In her hands, she held Sogyo no Kotowari.

"What was that?" Starrk looked towards the girl he had been told to kill. She was a shinigami. "Who are you? And how can you copy that white haired Taichou's ability?"

"Because it's Sogyo no Kotowari's ability. And it's my zanpakutou, Starrk-san." Yuki smiled as the memories clicked into place. She was Ukitake Jushiro reincarnated. She laughed at how she had kept her family name the same. "Glad to see you still remember that fight. It was quite rudely interrupted." She rubbed her chest remembering the Arrancar's hand going through it. "But it looks like there won't be any interruptions this time."

"You think you are a match for me? You are mistaken. You only just got your powers." Starrk didn't understand how she could already release her zanpakutou. He was under the impression that took a long time.

"You're mistaken. I just woke up from a long sleep. I've had this zanpakutou for over 2000 years. I just learned a few tricks." Yuki smiled as she held up her right sword. "Hikikaesu." Another cero shot out of her sword. "And it doesn't stop there."

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	8. Final Goodbye

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Shunsui stared in disbelief as Yuki fired a cero at the Espada. Jushiro couldn't do that before.

"Blocked again, Aizen?" Yuki glared at the two figures as the dust cloud cleared.

Aizen stood in a black rift with Starrk beside him. "Welcome back, Ukitake-Taichou. Thank you for your help. Without the Soutaichou in Soul Society and 12th squad searching for you, Starrk was able to retread a new zanpakutou for myself." Aizen laid a hand on the blank zanpakutou in his belt. "Even with you regaining your memories, you should realize that no one in Seireitei can take me down. You have lost."

Shunsui cursed himself for being so predictable, and of course Kurotsuchi would be intrigued by Yuki. There wasn't a reported case of reincarnation in the history of Soul Society.

"Farewell, shinigami." Aizen waved as he turned away while the rift closed.

"Damn it. Now he's an even bigger threat. Sorry Shun-" Yuki stopped when she felt Shunsui hug her tightly. "Shun. Your crushing my perfectly lungs."

"Sorry about that, Shiro-chan." Shunsui smiled as he set Yuki down on her feet.

"NO! You are not using that. I didn't let you use that before and I'm not letting you use it now." Yuki pulled herself out of Shunsui's arms. She glared at him while he grinned like a child.

"DAD! COME QUICK!" Yuki looked towards the door to her house. Yashiro ran out and towards Yuki's body. It's skin looked pale and it laid in a pool of blood.

"Oh no." Yuki watched as all of her brothers and her father ran out of their house and right past her. None of them saw her watching.

Shunsui stood behind her as she watched her family. He let her walk towards them, he wanted to let her say 'good bye'.

"Yukibana! Yashiro, what happened?" Yuki watched as her father hugged her lifeless body. Blood stuck to her body and her father's clothes. She looked so small in his arms. "What happened to my little angel?"

"I don't know dad. I heard noise and went to check what it was. I just saw her laying here." Yashiro knelt beside their father with tears running down his face. Blood covered his clothes as well. "Who would want to do this to Yuki-chan? I'm so stupid for not checking sooner."

"It's not your fault Yash. You didn't know Yuki was out here. She wasn't suppose to be back till tomorrow night." Kurogane placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to look at his baby sister. He didn't want to believe she had been killed. He had failed to protect her.

"It's none of your faults." All of the siblings looked at their father. "I shouldn't have let her go. I shouldn't have treated her like on of my sons. But I am a soft old fool. I couldn't deny my little girl what she wanted. I never could." Tears streaked his face as he clutched his only daughter to his chest. "I'm sorry Yukibana. I'm sorry Asana. I couldn't protect our little Hime-chan."

Yuki felt tears run down her face as her father spoke her mother's name. It hadn't been said since she had died from a lung disease ten years ago. She cried even more remembering that was how she herself had come to be in this family.

"Good bye, daddy. See you when you come to Soul Society." She wiped a tear away from her father's cheek. He looked up and wondered what had touched him. He smiled thinking it was his daughter's ghost, which wasn't far off.

"Dad? What is it?" Gintama looked at his father then towards where he was looking. He couldn't see much, just a bit of a shimmer from the sunlight. He could have sworn the shimmer was in the outline of a person, but he was crying and he guessed his tears were making him see things.

"Nothing my son. Just a final good bye from your sister." He looked back down at the pale form in his arms. So small and fragile, like when he first held her. "Kurogane. Call the police. There is nothing more we can do."

Kurogane nodded and walked back towards the house. Yuki watched him as he left. "Bye, Kuro-nii. Please take care of everyone. You were the next strongest after me." Yuki felt tears run down her face, and she let them fall. She didn't get to say good bye to her family in Soul Society. She didn't want to miss it this time, even if they couldn't hear her.

She turned to her next older brother. He stood over his father with a sad look. "Yaki-nii. I'm sorry for being so blunt with you." She wrapped her hands around his waist. "I love you." She didn't see her brother's smile as he felt her hug, she used to hug him a lot when she was younger.

She moved on to Gintama, her third oldest brother. "You were right Gin. And I'm a shinigami now. I'll make sure to show you around Seireitei when you show up. Just don't show up too soon." She could have sworn he looked right at her, but then he looked in another direction. "Be safe, Gin-nii."

She walked to her twin brothers next. "Haru...Heru...I'll miss you both. The jokes we played on others and the ones you tried to pull on me. It was fun, and I'll always remember them." She hugged them both as her tears renewed themselves again. "Don't forget me, Ha-nii...He-nii."

Neither twin knew what was going on. They couldn't see anything, but they could feel something wrapped around their neck. It felt like a hug from Yuki. Both smiled as they listened to their sister's childish laugh in their minds. They would never forget their little sister.

Takami saw his brothers smiling, but didn't know what it was from. Then he felt something wrap it's arms around his neck and lean on his back.

A memory flashed through his mind. He was bent over meditating when he felt a similar action being performed. He looked over his shoulder to see a smiling face with bright green eyes and pure white hair, Yuki.

He couldn't bring himself to look behind him. He knew he wouldn't find his loving little sister there. She was laying in their father's arms in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Takami. You always were the sensitive one. Despite the terrible music you listen to. Don't ever change, Taka-nii." Yuki unwrapped her arms from his neck and backed away from him. It was getting harder to say good bye.

Yuki turned to her last brother, Yashiro. She had been closest to him, since they were he closest in age. Plus he had taken the responsibility upon himself to be her body guard. Since she was the only younger sibling he had. She almost couldn't bring herself to say good bye.

"Good bye, Shiro-chan. I can't be there to protect you, but you needed protecting as much as I did." She laughed as she knelt down beside him. "Thank you for being there for me. Your the best brother I could have asked for." She saw him leaning his head forward as he cried. She leaned forward so his head landed on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Shiro-nii."

Yashiro didn't know who's shoulder he was crying on, but it was helpful. The pain he felt was unbearable. He had lost his baby sister. The one person he could protect, and he had failed. "I love you, Shiro-nii." He looked up at the whisper, but he found no one. He felt the arms pull away from him, and were gone.

"Yuki-chan...I love you too." He whispered softly as he tried to smile, but he just couldn't hold it.

Yuki looked at her brother in surprise, he had heard her. She smiled sadly at him as she moved away from her mourning family. She needed to move on, and there was Aizen to take care of.

"Ready to go, Yuki?" Shunsui wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She leaned into him and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "Yeah. Let's go back. Does anyone else know?" She didn't know if anyone back in Soul Society knew that she had been reincarnated, or that she was now a girl.

"Only the Taichous and the Fukutaichous. Rukia-chan and anyone else is still refusing to take your old position. So it is still vacant, if you're interested in taking it." Shunsui smiled as a Senkaimon opened and they walked into it.

"I still have Bankai, and I have gained a few extra abilities. Do I qualify for the position?" Yuki didn't just want to take it, she wanted to make sure she was the best person for the position.

"You're more than qualified my friend. Did you know that from the back you look like your old self?" Shunsui had noticed it while she was saying good bye to her family. People were going to realize who she was very quickly.

"Really? I hope I don't scare anyone or hurt their feelings." Yuki's thoughts were instantly drawn to Kiyone and Sentaro. She didn't know how they would react.

"I'm sure you won't. They'll probably be overjoyed to have you back." Shunsui slid his hand over hers and brought it to his lips. "I know I'm very happy to have you back, Shiro-chan."

Yuki didn't rebuke him for calling her 'Shiro-chan', she was to stunned that he had kissed her hand again. She felt her face flame up as he continued to smile at her. "You're still the same as always, Shunsui." She tried to pull her hand away, but Shunsui held it firmly.

"Not really. I realized who it was that I truly cared for. This time I'm not letting it go." Shunsui kissed Yuki's hand once more. 'She's so cute when she blushes. She has always been cute when she blushes.'

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	9. Reunion

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~Seireitei~

Yuki was surprised that they hadn't run into anyone yet. Even more surprised that no one from 12th had shown up to see what she looked like. 'I wonder what Kurotsuchi is up to if he's not chasing me down?' Yuki followed Shunsui, she was glad he had dropped her hand once they got into 1st squad barracks.

Shunsui walked into his office he wanted to check on Nanao before he took Yuki to 13th squad. "Nanao-chan-" he felt a book hit his face and his back hit the floor. "That wasn't nice Lisa-chan." He rubbed his nose as he sat up.

"Then don't surprise people." Lisa tucked the block under her arm. She caught sight of a white haired girl in a shingami uniform standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"I'm quite find, Yadomaru-san." Yuki smiled at the girl as she stared at her. "Sorry. It seems I forgot-" She stopped when she heard high pitch squeals and she felt her feet leave the ground.

"So cute! Nanao-chan! Don't you agree Ukitake makes a cute girl?" Lisa set the girl down and was surprised when she turned out to be taller than her. "Wow! Even his original height. Or should I say her original height. I think Yachiru-chan will definitely be happy, and she will probably ask you to join SWA."

"Calm down, Yadomaru-sempai. Welcome back, Ukitake-san." Nanao smiled at the girl. She looked quite similar to Ukitake Jushiro, but was definitely a female. "Do I need to get the paperwork to assign her as a Taichou?"

"I thought that was why Shunsui brought me here. Still not one to do work?" Yuki crossed her arms and watched as Shunsui walked towards his desk with a sheepish grin. She laughed as he set about opening drawers looking for the forms. "It's nice to see you're still yourself."

"Yep. Still lazes about and leaves me with all the paperwork." Nanao spoke while adjusting her glasses. Yuki laughed while Shunsui gave Nanao a mock hurt look. "It's true. Rukia-san should be in the office right now."

"Thank you Nanao-chan. See you both later." Shunsui walked away from the finished paperwork and led Yuki out of the room.

"It was nice to see you both again." Yuki smiled and waved as they left the office. "It's nice to see those two get along so well."

"Of course they would. They are dating." Shunsui wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulders.

"WHAT! When did this happen?!" Yuki remembered Shunsui just giving up on perusing Nanao. Since both saw each other more as family than potential romantic partners.

"A few years after you passed away. They had been going off and on for a while and keeping it a secret. It just became public about five...six years ago." Shunsui had forgotten that Yuki wasn't up to date on what was going on in Seireitei. "Shall we move quicker, or do you need to warm up first?"

Yuki smirked at his challenge. "See you there." She easily stepped into her highest level of shunpo.

She stood in front of her office for two seconds before Shunsui showed up. "Wow. Looks like you got faster." Shunsui didn't remember Jushiro ever being faster than him, even with a head start.

"Nah. Just decided to go all out for once. Since I don't have to worry about disturbing my health."

Yuki looked towards the office and was surprised to find the door open and a petite raven haired girl looked up at her. "Is it really you?" Rukia could feel tears building in her eyes. She looked at the girl standing in front of her. Her eyes and hair matched Ukitake-Taichou perfectly. Her smile did too.

Yuki smiled at her Fukutaichou. "Hello again, Kuchiki. How have you been? Sorry for leaving you with the squad-" she stopped when she felt the small woman hug her tightly, she hugged her back. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"It's good to have you back, Ukitake-Taichou." Rukia released her Taichou and ran back into the office. She walked out carrying a white bundle. "I think you'll be needing this."

Yuki took her haori and put it on. It fit like it usually did. "How does it look?"

"Ukitake...Taichou?" Yuki stood still, she knew that voice all too well. She slowly turned and smiled at one of her 3rd seated officers, Kotetsu Kiyone. She stood stunned while looking at the white haired woman.

Yuki let out a bit of her reiatsu. "Hello there, Kiyone." She smiled as the girl' safe lit up and she ran at her.

"Ukitake-Taichou! You're back, you're really back!" Kiyone jumped up and hugged her Taichou tightly. She knew it was him, she knew his reiatsu anywhere. "I missed you."

Yuki hugged he enthusiastic girl equally as tightly. She turned to Shunsui with a sympathetic grin. "You should go make sure Ise-san doesn't have too much work. I have a lot of people to get reacquainted with."

Shunsui smiled at his friend. "No problem Yuki-chan. I'll come by later and I'll take you too see your family. I'm sure they would love to see you." Shunsui was planning on tell Yuki's family in Soul Society about her being back, but he hadn't planned on Yuki returning to Soul Society so quickly.

Yuki smiled at the thought of seeing her family. "Thank you, Shun."

"Kiyone?! What are you doing- Ukitake...Taichou?" Yuki put Kiyone down as she turned and smiled at her second 3rd seated officer. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Morning, Sentaro." Yuki set her reiatsu to the level she usually had it at. She was getting used to being back rather quickly. "Kuchiki, could you make some tea?"

"Just got a new box of Citrus Rose Petal." Rukia smiled as she walked into the office to make the tea. "When do you want to meet the rest of the squad, Ukitake-Taichou?"

"The sooner the better probably." She smiled as she moved closer to Sentaro, he still hadn't moved since she greeted him. "You okay, Sentaro?" She was worried he may be in denial, but those thoughts were quickly disproved.

"Welcome back, Ukitake-Taichou!" Yuki cringed, he was using his affirmative voice.

Kiyone punched Sentaro and knocked him over. "Baka! Ukitake-Taichou is a woman now, not deft!"

Yuki smiled as the two began to bicker as they usually did. She looked towards the cup of tea being handed to her. "Thank you, Kuchiki." She took a sip and smiled as the sweet, warm liquid reminded her of days past. "Remind me to go to the Rukongai and pick up a kimono for Shunsui."

"Okay." Rukia sipped her own tea, Jushiro had gotten her addicted to it. She also found herself drinking it more since his passing. "It's nice to see them like this. They have argued for this long since..." She looked down at her tea, unable to finish her sentence.

"Since my death." Yuki hadn't realized the pain her death had caused. She knew some people would be affected, but she didn't think they would be affected this much.

She quickly finished her tea and headed into the office. She was surprised to see that it hadn't changed that much. "Since a Taichou hadn't been appointed to the position, I've left it how it was." Yuki turned to her Fukutaichou, she really had missed her.

"Thank you." Yuki plead her cup in the sink and walked out of the office. "I think it's about time the squad met their...Taichou. I'm not exactly new or old am I?" Yuki laughed and drew the attention of the bickering 3rd seats. "Sentaro, Kiyone, can you two gather the squad?"

"Yes, Ukitake-Taichou!" Both ran off trying to beat the other.

Yuki smiled as she walked down the hall leisurely. "How has your brother been?" She looked towards Rukia and was glad to see a smile on her face.

"Nii-sama has been very well. He's been a bit more strict with Renji since we've started dating. We've been dating for almost two years now." Rukia smiled as she talked with her Taichou. It was nice to have him back...her back.

"Really? You and Renji finally got together?" Yuki was glad the two were together. It was one of those childhood friends, romance stories. They were her favourite.

Rukia blushed at Yuki's words. "It just took a while for us to tell each other how we felt. That's all."

"I'm sure it was." Yuki smiled and stopped as they turned the corner. The front courtyard was filled with squad members. Most she recognized, but there were definitely a bunch of new members she needed to meet. "Good morning everyone. I am Ukitake Yukibana. I am your...new old Taichou."

She smiled at them as many of them stared in shock and the few new members wondered why she had called herself the new old Taichou. The old members started cheering loudly once Yuki let a bit more of her reiatsu out. Most rushed towards her and greeted her like they used to.

"Taichou! A message from 1st squad. There is a meeting for all Taichous and Fukutaichous." Rukia stood behind Yuki with her zanpakutou at her side. "War time orders were issued when Aizen escaped."

Yuki touched the zanpakutou still at her hip. "Then let's go." She began to walk away from the group. "Kiyone, Sentaro, keep the squad in order till we get back. It shouldn't be long."

Yuki and Rukia headed for 1st squad together.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	10. Reunion, part II

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~1st squad~

Yuki chatted with Rukia as they walked down the hall towards the meeting room. "So has there been any changes in seats since I've been gone?"

Rukia shook her head. "Not really. A few of the lower seats have shuffled and new officers were seated, but nothing major." Rukia smiled as she remembered doing this often when Jushiro had been ill for a long period of time. "How was your life in the human world?"

Yuki smiled sadly at her Fukutaichou. "It was wonderful. I had seven brothers. They treated me like their little princess that needed to be sheltered. That quickly changed once I got into elementary school." Yuki laughed at her father's face when the principal had told him she had gotten into a fight with a group of boys, and won.

"Sorry, Taichou. It was insensitive of me to bring it up." Rukia apologized while cursing herself for bringing it up in the first place.

"It's alright, Kuchiki. My life is here now. I will eventually see them again." Yuki smiled as they entered the meeting hall. She looked around as she wondered why it was so quiet. Everyone was staring at her. "Hello there. How has everyone been?" She smiled as everyone looked at her with surprise.

Shunsui chuckled at everyone's reaction to seeing Yuki. They all felt Jushiro's reiatsu, but they saw a female emitting it. "It's not like you to be late, Yuki-chan." He tipped his hat as he addressed her.

"Sorry about that, Shunsui. Got a little tied up greeting my squad. My 3rd seats took the longest to greet." Yuki smiled at Shunsui as she took her place in the line beside Zaraki-Taichou. She smiled up at the pink haired girl on the 11th squad Taichou's shoulder. "Hello there, Yachiru-chan."

"Shiro!" Yachiru latched onto the-woman-that-felt-like-Jushiro's neck and giggled loudly. "You look great as a woman. Now you can join SWA and go to all of our events as a member instead of a guest. And you can bring me sweets more often!"

Yuki smiled at the little Fukutaichou as she dislodged her arms from her neck, she had a tight grip. "That sounds wonderful." Yuki set her down on the floor and rubbed her neck.

"So your still powerful enough to go right back to being a Taichou?" Zaraki eyed the girl standing beside him. She had the same height and presence as Jushiro.

Yuki smiled back at him. "Yes. I also still have Sogyo no Kotowari. So I don't have to master a new zanpakutou. Which will be very useful in the coming fight." Yuki remembered what they were most likely meeting about, Aizen.

"But it's not exactly the same, right?" Yuki turned her attention to 12th squad's Taichou. "If it is, then I have completely lost interest. Your basically the exact same as you were before you died. The only accept ion is that you are no longer ill and you are a female." Mayuri waved attention away from him, he had nothing to learn from her.

"Let's get back to what this meeting is about, shall we?" Shunsui clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Aizen has retreated back to Hueco Mondo. He has also squired a blank zanpakutou. He may be able to regain his previous zanpakutou, but there is only a very small chance that will happen."

"Knowing Aizen's luck, he will get it back." Ichigo knew they should plan for the worse, and the worse was Aizen regaining all of his power from before he was imprisoned. "Any idea of how long it will take for him to regain his zanpakutou?"

"It varies from person to person." Nanao adjusted her glasses as she spoke. "Since this is Aizen we are speaking of. We should assume he has already regained it."

"That's rather harsh." Kensei didn't like thinking like that, but knew they couldn't underestimate Aizen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at the Taichou of 7th squad.

"It's better to assume too much and be over prepared, than underestimate him and lose terribly." Love spoke firmly.

They knew better after already having battled Aizen, this wasn't going to be any easier.

"There's not much we can do right now. Return to your squads and begin war preparations." Shunsui clapped his hands again and the doors began to open. But the only ones that moved towards it were the pair from 12th squad. Everyone else walked over to greet the new Taichou of 13th squad.

"Welcome back, Ukitake-Taichou. How have you been?" Orihime smiled at the white haired girl.

"I've been good. No health problems." Yuki smiled at the 4th squad Taichou and her Fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane.

"That's good to hear. Like having your Taichou back, Rukia?" Renji smiled at his best friend. She was smiling at her Taichou.

"Of course I am!" Rukia glared at Renji. "I'm going to go check on the squad." Rukia smiled at Yuki before she left.

"You certainly have a way with her, Abarai. Hopefully your not stressing out Byakuya too much." Yuki smiled as Renji turned bright red and Byakuya smirked. 'That's a near smile. Since when did he smile?'

"It's is good to see you well, Ukitake-Taichou. Come, Abarai. We have work to do." Byakuya went back to his stern emotionless attitude. Both walked out of the meeting hall.

"Did anyone else notice his almost smile?" Yuki pointed at the pair while directing his question at the remaining group.

"Don't worry about it." Kensei clapped a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to have you back. Take care of yourself." He left the room with his Fukutaichou following after waving to the new Taichou.

"Ukitake-Taichou!" Yuki turned towards the voice and was gripped in a hug. She hung helpless as her neck was squeezed between a pair of arms and two very large breasts. "It's soooooo wonderful to have you back!"

"Ma...tsumo...to...I...can't...breath." Yuki gasped for air once the strawberr blond haired woman released her. "Did those things get bigger or something? Or did my head shrink?"

"Sorry Ukitake-Taichou. I'm just so happy that you're back!" Rangiku jumped up and down in excitement. "Isn't it wonderful Taichou?"

Yuki turned her eyes to Hitsugaya Toshiro. He seemed a bit taller and he wore a friendly smile. "Yeah. It's good to see you, Ukitake-Taichou-"

Yuki picked him up and hugged him. "Shiro-chan grew! Must have been from all of the candy. I'll make sure to drop more by from now on." She smiled as she set him down on his feet.

Toshiro glared at the girl. 'Yep. Definitely Ukitake Jushiro.' He turned towards the door. "Let's he, Matsumoto. We have war preparations to make." He waved good bye and left with out looking over his shoulder again. Matsumoto followed him and waved good bye the whole time she was leaving.

"We should all probably go. We have a fight against Aizen ahead of us." Yuki turned to the few remaining Taichous. "It is nice to see you all again." She smiled as she caught sight of Shunsui still standing at the front of the room.

"Well, don't be a stranger. Feel free to visit." Shinji patted her on the shoulder as he walked past. "Now to prepare to take care of Aizen, again. Come on Hinamori."

Yuki smiled as everyone else left the room and she looked back towards Shunsui. She was surprised to find him right beside her. "Looks like everyone is glad to see Yuki-chan." Shunsui wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Is it weird being in a woman's body?"

"That's inappropriate, Shunsui." Yuki tried to glare, but it was hard when he was smiling.

Shunsui chuckled at her comment. "That sounded like a Nanao-chan response. Are you going to start throwing books at me?"

"I just might." Yuki tried to push herself away from him, but found his arms very tight around her. "Do you want me to hit you?"

"I'd rather get a kiss." Shunsui made smiled down at her shocked face.

Yuki looked away from his sparkling brown eyes. "You're just saying that because I'm a woman now. You always were a flirt." She managed to pull herself out of his arms.

She stopped walking away from him when he held her hand. Shunsui looked into her vivid green eyes. "You're wrong. I was just too stupid to realize what I wanted. It took you leaving me for me to realize, I love you. Jushiro and Yuki, I love them both." He cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned close to her face.

Yuki stood frozen, his words were a shock to her. She watched as he leaned close to her. She put a hand on his lips as tears ran down her face. "I can't." She turned and left using her highest level of shunpo. She didn't want him following, but she knew he wouldn't.

She ended at her office door and walked to her desk and collapsed into the chair. She buried her face in her sleeves as she thought through what was going through her mind.

'I nearly kissed him. Why did I stop him?' She yelled at herself. She had been daydreaming what it would be like to kiss him for centuries.

'You were just worried about your friendship with him.' Yuki smiled as she heard the child like voice of her zanpakutou. 'Want to talk about it?'

Yuki relaxed as she meditated to draw herself into her inner world. The sound of crashing waves and crackling thunder grew louder. She opened her eyes and sat up once she felt a cool breath fluter through her hair. She looked around the little island she was on. Large waves rolled by and lightning touched along the edge of it. In the centre of the island, was a pond of glowing water.

She approached the pond and sat on the edge as the water soaked into her hakama. A pair of Koi swam up beside her. She smiled as she pushed herself into the pond and below the surface of water. "It's been a while since I've been here. It's nice to see that it's still the same." Yuki held her hands out. Both fish swam around her hands and up her arms. They swam through her hair and across her neck, causing her to laugh. "I'm glad to see you both as well."

"It's been lonely here. You left and we couldn't talk to you." Both of them sounded sad.

Yuki smiled as she revolved her hands around the fish, causing them to barrel roll. Childish laughter rang through the water. "I'm sorry. I had a bit of a memory lapse. I'll try not to have it happen again." She hugged both of the still laughing fish. She had really missed them.

"Okay. It's a promise. And don't worry about Shunsui. We think he really means what he says. He did give you the look." Both fish pushed Yuki towards the surface of the water.

"What look?" Yuki couldn't remember Shunsui ever giving her any look other than a friendly or childish smile.

"We'll let you know when he give it to you. Now go. You have a squad to prepare and a war to fight." Lightning crackled over their scales. "Let's take care of him, and that wolf guy."

"Starrk will be easier to handle than Aizen." Yuki started pulling herself out of her inner world.

She felt the water pull away from her and the tingling sensation of sparks crawling over her skin faded. She smiled at her zanpakutou as they faded.

Both Koi smiled at her. "It will probably also be easier with Shunsui fighting along side you, just like last time."

Yuki chuckled a bit remembering what happened the last time. "I'll try to watch my back better next time." She smiled as her zanpakutou faded into black and she felt her desk beneath her arms.

She sat up and stretched as Rukia opened up the door. She held a package in her hands. "What's that?"

Rukia looked at her Taichou as she walked towards the desk. "I asked one of the shops to send this." She handed the brown wrapped package to her Taichou.

Yuki took the package and opened it. She smiled when she caught sight of it's content. "Thank you, Kuchiki."

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	11. Rematch

I do not own Bleach

* * *

~several weeks later~

Yuki was avoiding Shunsui. She now understood how Nanao must have felt while Shunsui was chasing after her. She was meaning to give him the package that she had in her desk, but she couldn't build up the courage to give it to him face to face. She didn't want to just leave it on his desk, that would cause him to chase after her even more.

She sat at her desk staring at paperwork and trying to ignore the pair of eyes staring at her through the window. She sighed heavily as she gave up on the work. "You can come into the office if you want, Shunsui." She knew their friendship was strained. It had been since Shunsui tried to kiss her.

Shunsui walked in with a smile on his face. "Sorry for distracting you. I was worried my cute Yuki-chan has been avoiding me." Shunsui had noticed how she left meetings as soon as it ended and avoided walking near him. He was worried he may have ruined their friendship with his stupid actions.

Yuki couldn't say anything, he had picked up on her awkwardness around him. "When did I become cute?" Yuki opened her bottom drawer and pulled out the package. "Here. This is for you." She held it out and looked away from him, she was a bit embarrassed to be giving him the package.

"You've always been cute." Shunsui took the package curiously. "You didn't have to get me a gift. You being back is enough of one." He he kissed her hand before he began to unwrap it. He looked down in surprise, a pink kimono was neatly folded inside the brown paper. "How beautiful! Yuki-chan is so thoughtful." He unfolded it and draped it over his shoulders, the extra weight felt familiar and comforting.

"I just thought you looked better with it." She twirled a piece of her hair as she stared at the corner of the room. She couldn't look at him without blushing. "I'm surprised you did get another one after you gave me your other one." She ran the ends of her belt through her hands. The silk was cool and the pattern looked exactly like Shunsui's old pink kimono. She guessed it actually was that same kimono, but there was no way to prove that. But that was what she believed, what she hoped.

Shunsui walked around her desk and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I love it. Just like I love you." Shunsui hoped she would see the sincerity in his words.

Yuki sat frozen in her chair. 'Does he really mean that? Or is it just because he can't have Nanao? He probably is only interested now because in a woman.'

She stood up and walked towards the side door that slid open to reveal the gardens. She slid it open and walked out side. She walked out towards the large oak tree and laid down beneath it. Her mind was fried and she just wanted to relax and not think of anything.

The mass of familiar reiatsu that settled down beside her wasn't helping. "Why are you following me?" She peaked her eyes open and stopped herself from yelling at him to leave her alone. His eyes sparkled above a sweet smile. She couldn't remember him ever looking at her like that.

'Oh how wrong you are master.' Yuki frowned inwardly at her zanpakutou.

An image flashed across her mind. She was back in her male body, leaning against a tree and looking up at the moon. Shunsui sat beside her, but he wasn't looking at the moon. He was looking at the man sitting beside him, with the same look he was giving her now. She remembered that memory, it was just after Lisa had returned to Soul Society and Nanao had started spending more time with her. Shunsui had been depressed, so she had sat with him he whole night.

"What are you thinking about, Yuki-chan?" Shunsui continued to smile at her as she came back to herself. 'I wonder what she remembered? I hope it something good about me.'

"Would you still say you love me if I was a man? If I was Jushiro and not Yuki, would you still want me?" She needed to know, it was tearing her apart. She sat up a bit and leaned on her elbows as she waited for his response.

Shunsui frowned at her question, was that what was bothering her? He lounge closer to her and ran a strand of hair through his hand. It was silky and cool, just like how it used to be. "It doesn't matter what you look like. I love you...your soul...your being...your personality...you." He was very close to her face, but still far enough that he could see her whole face. He could just catch the scent of her favourite tea on her breath, Citrus Rose Petals.

Yuki was stunned, he was close to her and he said he would love her no matter what. She could have cried, but she was too focused on how close his lips were to hers. 'I wonder if they are as soft as I have imagined them.'

'Why don't you find out?' Sogyo no Kotowari giggled as their master leaned closer to the man laying beside her.

Shunsui gently slid a hand behind her neck as their lips were just breaths away from each other.

*BOOM*

Shunsui stood far away from the now decimated tree. He saw Yuki standing a few feet from him. Both looked away from the tree and towards a lone figure standing above the division building.

"So you both managed to avoid it. Thought you two would have been too busy to notice." Starrk stood and looked down at the two Taichous. He had been waiting for this rematch, and now there wasn't anyone to interfere this time.

"Taichou!" Yuki looked towards the office door and saw Rukia running out of it towards her.

Yuki caught Starrk's movement and acted quickly.

*BOOM*

Yuki held Rukia beside her as the girl stared in amazement at the Espada's power. Yuki could tell Starrk had gotten stronger. "Rukia. I need you to make sure none of the other squad members get hurt. Kyoraku and myself can take care of him."

"Okay." Rukia left quickly to make sure there weren't any Arrancars running around causing trouble.

Yuki turned her attention back to Starrk. "I didn't know you changed your ways. Dragging others into a fight that they aren't a part of." She drew her zanpakutou as she glared at him, she had a score to settle.

"Aizen-sama will not accept failure this time. This time, you will both die." Starrk pointed both his guns at the two men and charged a Cero, a Gran Rey Cero.

"Sogyo no Kotowari." Yuki released just as he fired off the cero. She absorbed it and shot it back, but she felt a pain run through her zanpakutou. She looked down and saw that one of the charms on his zanpakutou is cracked. 'Was that almost too powerful to reflect back?' She looked up towards the uninjured Espada.

"So you are that previous white haired Taichou. Good." Starrk held his guns up again.

"Are you an IDIOT!? It's just going to get sent back at us!" Starrk head butted Lilynette to shut her up. "THAT HURT!"

"So will this." Shunsui struck out with his released zanpakutou. All he touched was air.

"Watch it!" Yuki stepped up behind his back and sent another Cero back at Starrk. 'Good thing the previous cero isn't recorded anymore. Another shot like that and it might cause some serious damage.'

'It will eventually heal, but we don't have time to do that. We still have Aizen to take care of.' Yuki stared at Starrk as she conversed with her zanpakutou.

"Doesn't this look familiar. Me pointing my weapon at you two, and Kyoraku being protected." Starrk laughed a bit, it was starting out like their last battle. The only difference was were their power was. "Try to block this." He fired off another Gran Rey Cero.

'Damn it. Looks like I'll have to cancel it.' Yuki crossed her zanpakutou. "Torikesu." She cut through the Cero as it reached her, it dissipated.

"I'm surprised you didn't send it back." Starrk spoke as he realized what he had missed. There was only one Taichou standing in front of him.

"Takaoni." Shunsui slashed down from above Starrk. Starrk quickly avoided and shot several times at Shunsui. "Seems you've gotten better."

Starrk dropped one of his pistols. It turned into a flame. It split into several small wolves. "Let's see how you two handle this." He fired off more shots as the wolves raced towards the shinigami.

Shunsui easily evaded the wolves and the few Ceros shot his way.

Yuki held her ground as the wolves neared. 'He's not firing any Ceros. Probably knows I will use them to take out the wolves. Too bad he forgot what I did the last time we met. "Hikikaesu." She fired off a cero at the wolves and wiped them all out.

A Gran Rey Cero blasted through the clouds. 'Send it back!' Yuki knew her zanpakutou were right, she didn't have enought Tim to cancel it. She sent it back and felt a pain in her hand from her zanpakutou. The charm was covered on cracks, but still held its shape as it hung from the rope between her zanpakutou.

'Are you both okay?' Yuki was worried, the charms had never cracked before.

'Yes. That attack is made of pure energy, it's too much raw power for us to handle.' Yuki smiled sadly at her zanpakutou, they were hurting. She needed to figure out how to counter that cero.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	12. Rematch, part II

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Had enough already, shinigami?" Yuki turned as she heard the child voice of Starrk's partner.

A cero shot off, Yuki found herself being held in Shunsui's arms. "Don't lose yourself in your thoughts. He won't give you time for that." Shunsui looked down at the stunned Yuki. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I haven't been in a fight like this in a while." She stepped away from Shunsui as she faced their opponent. Other battles could be heard in the breeze. "Looks like others are busy as well. Let's get a better look." Yuki stepped up into the air.

Shunsui stayed on the ground and followed Starrk as he climbed into the air as well.

"Now! Lilynette!" Starrk aimed at Shunsui while wolves shot off above him.

Shunsui avoids the shots as best as he could. 'This is going to be as difficult as last time.'

"Soutaichou!" Shunsui turned to find Nanao beside him. "Aizen is currently engaged with Hirako-Taichou, Otoribashi-Taichou, Muguruma-  
Taichou, and Aikawa-Taichou. Several other Espadas are also engaged on battles across Seireitei."

Shunsui nodded as he shrugged of his pink kimono and took off his sakkat. "Can you hold onto these for me?" He tossed them to Nanao before he slashed through a cero. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you. I just gained a few more responsibilities since the last time we fought."

"I can see that. You're now the highest ranking shinigami. Just my luck." Starrk sighed as he formed a katana out of his reiatsu to block Yuki's attack. "You have become bolder as well. Isn't your zanpakutou a defence type?"

"It's still is. But even a shield can break bones." The charms on the rope of her zanpakutou charged up. 'Sorry, Sogyi no Kotowari. I'm going to have to cause you a bit of pain.'

'Do it!' Sogyo no Kotowari yelled as the cracked charm charged.

"Hikikaesu!" Yuki crossed her blades as she shot off a copy of a Gran Rey Cero. She felt a pain in her chest as the shot left her blades.

Shunsui watched in amazement as the Cero hit Starrk, but he was sure the Espada wasn't dead. He moved to beside Yuki, she had a bit of blood on her lip. "Are you okay?"

Yuki wiped her lip with her haori sleeve. It felt a little nostalgic to see blood on it again. "Yeah. Just taking risks." She watched as the clouds dissipated and Starrk stood with wolves all around him, no guns in hand. "Had enough, Espada?"

Starrk formed two blades with his reiatsu. "Not a chance, shinigami." He lunged at Yuki while the wolves around him went after Shunsui. "Aizen-sama has become more powerful. You will not win this time."

"That is what you think. Hikikaesu!" She nearly cried out as another charm shattered, but held together. 'Sorry, Sogyo no Kotowari.'

'It's hurting you too. We can't handle as much power anymore. We need to fix the charms.' Yuki listened to the near frightened sound of her zanpakutou, they were right. But they couldn't stop now.

Starrk stood stunned as the Gran Rey Cero hit him at point blank range.

Shunsui was confusd when the wolves began to dissipate. Them he saw Starrk kneeling and holding his chest. He was bleeding heavily while a small child stood beside him.

"Starrk!" Lilynette held onto her partner, he wasn't going to make it. "Starrk if you go I can't stay." She knew she was his power, if he wasn't around, she couldn't be around.

Starrk looked up at his partner, he knew his was the end. But at least he didn't face the end alone this time. "Sorry, Lilynette. Shall we go together." He held out his hand and smiled weakly at her.

Lilynette smiled back as she took his hand. "Always, idiot." She changed into her pistol form. "Now let's take one of them with us at least."

Shunsui rushed up towards them. "Irooni. White." He slashed at Starrk's chest.

Starrk brought up his arm, it took the hit instead of his chest. The wound was deep, but he was already injured enough to really fell the pain. He moved behind Shunsui and gripped his haori and his uniform beneath it. "White. Autodestruccion."

Kaori watched as both of Starrk's pistols cracked and exploded. "SHUNSUI!"

She frantically searched for his reiatsu, she couldn't find it among the wild running Hollow presence. The after shock from the blast hadn't settled, it was messing with her sensing ability.

She moved to get closer to the cloud, but a pair of arms around her neck stopped her. "It's okay. I'm right here." She smiled as she heard Shunsui's voice in her ears.

"Don't scare me like that." She turned and was surprised to find herself still encircled by his arms, he was getting clingy. "You worried me." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

Shunsui tilted her head up and looked into her brig green eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, Yuki."

Yuki was mesmerized by his eyes. Brown and warm, like melted chocolate. She watched as he lowered his head to hers. She closed her eyes when he was a breath away from her.

"Get away from her." She recognized the cold voice as she felt herself pulled away from Shunsui.

She looked towards Shunsui and saw a blade stuck in his chest. "Shunsui!" She looked up at Aizen glaring at the wounded man. "Aizen! Let go of me!"

"Why would I want to let go of my dear Shiro-chan?" Yuki looked at him questioningly, he had called her...Shiro-chan?

Questions ran through her head as she watched a silly grin spread across Aizen's face. 'Wait...could it be that he doesn't have his full power back? Then could that mean that he can only hide what I see? But the reiatsu feels like Aizen, and the look and feel of this body. Can he not control what I hear yet?'

"My, my. Seems I've slipped up a bit." The wounded Shunsui stood and looked towards Yuki and Aizen with a cold look. "At least I got some practise. Those Viasards aren't as strong as they used to be."

"Aizen! You switched appearances Shunsui. But I guess you couldn't change the words he spoke. You should have tried harder." Yuki pointed her sword at him. 'Forgive me Sogyo Kotowari. I need to use it again.' The four remaining charms charged up. "Hikikeasu!"

The cero shot off and two charms shattered. Yuki couldn't hold in her scream. "KYA!" She collapsed as the cero exploded.

"Yuki!" She looked up to see Shunsui standing above her. She hadn't felt his hand leave her arm, so she knew it really was him. "Are you alright?" Shunsui was worried, he had seen shining shards fall to her feet as the cero fired. He didn't know what was happening.

"I'm okay." Yuki smiled at him weakly as he helped her stand up again. "It's no where near over yet."

"That was a surprise. The fact that you are able to reflect and copy a Gran Rey Cero, is magnificent, Ukitake-Taichou." Aizen waved his hand to clear the dust cloud while he spoke, he was unharmed. "But I don't think your zanpakutou can handle another attack like that. You only have two charms left on your rope. Doesn't that mean you can't reflect very powerful attacks?"

"Yuki." Shunsui hadn't noticed the state her zanpakutou was in, but he had noticed her condition. She wasn't doing too well.

'Just a little more.' Yuki pointed her right zanpakutou at Aizen. "Don't think this is a desperate act. Sometimes your have to cause a bit of pain...to get stronger."

Shunsui pulled her hand down before she could attack. "Stop it! You don't need to hurt yourself anymore."

"And why not?! Because you think I deserve a gentler life? This is who I am, Shunsui. I am a fighter, I may not like it at times, but that is who I am. That is who sensei taught me to be." Yuki knew she went a bit too far bringing Yamamoto-sensei into this argument. But she wanted to make a point, even if it hurt.

Shunsui was stunned, she had hit a cord. He looked away from her and spoke in a low tone. "I don't want to see you hurt. Not like in the past."

Yuki placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "Then let me show you that you don't have to worry about that. This pain, is nothing, compared to what I went through before." She passed her zanpakutou back to her other hand and pointed her right blade at Aizen again. "Hikikeasu."

The last two charms shattered as the cero shot off at Azien again. Aizen avoided them both. "It's pointless. And next time I an guessing the rope will break, thus making your Shikai useless."

"Wrong." Yuki spoke firmly as Aizen looked at her questioningly. "Those charms are my zanpakutou's way of preventing me from using my full power. But not while in Shikai, but in Bankai. And by removing them before hand, means I can release with my full power and not have to power up while in Bankai." She crossed her blades in front of her. "Bankai. Nami no Hogo Rakurai." She held a fan in each hand.

"And what can that do. Blow winds about?" Aizen couldn't believe she had caused herself pain for a useless looking Bankai. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Torikesu." She swiped her left fan towards Aizen. It glowed blue as a wave was sent off the edge of it. The wave washed over Aizen, he looked shocked. "Still think winds are useless?" She pulled up her other fan as it glowed yellow. "Kakishirusu." Another wave washed over Aizen, but no harm was done.

"You may have been able to counter his release, but eventually you won't be able to. What will you do then?" Aizen grinned as he looked towards the two Taichous. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"

"The same as you." She held up her right fan as Aizen began to fade. "Shatter, Nami no Hogo Rakurai." Yuki smiled as Aizen became clear once more.

'It was either never having seen Aizen release his zanpakutou or holding its blade that kept one from being pulled into his illusions. Well there is another way, copying his zanpakutou's abilities.' Yuki smiled as her zanpakutou spoke her thoughts back to her. She was now on the same field as Aizen, she wasn't affected by his zanpakutou. So she could take him down. She just hoped no one would get in her way.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update. Please leave a comment or a question.


	13. Final Attack

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Yuki closed her fans and focused reiatsu on them, blades formed out of blue light and crackling lightning. 'I don't know how to create illusions. So I will have to just be satisfied with not being affected by his illusions.'

'You should act as Shunsui does.' Yuki was confused by her zanpakutou's idea. 'That way he doesn't guess what your Bankai can do right away. Keep him guessing and keep your advantage.' She smiled at her zanpakutou, they had come up with a good idea.

"Do you have a plan of attack, Shunsui?" Yuki could feel the tension rolling off the man beside her.

"Right now...I don't know. We have no way of countering Aizen's illusions. It would be useful to have Kurosaki here right now." Shunsui could feel the orange haired man's reiatsu. It was halfway across Seireitei and engaged in a fight against an Espada, it wasn't going to be coming this way any time soon.

"Not even Kurosaki can help you anymore." Yuki blocked Aizen's attack while Shunsui avoided it. "Now to show you what true power is. Bankai." Yuki watched as Aizen's shape changed.

'Damn it. That breaks my ability, but now I can use one from my reserves. Looks like I can't let him keep guessing what my ability is. That will get Shunsui and everyone else killed.' Yuki stood still as Aizen's form settled. He had no weapon in hand, but that didn't mean he was any less dangerous. She was now vulnerable, he could use his illusions on her.

"How useful is your Bankai now?" Yuki opened her fan and managed to block an attack...from Shunsui? "What's the matter? Can't believe you would be betrayed, Shiro-chan?"

"What are you doing, Ukitake-Taichou?" Yuki stood still, she didn't want to provoke Sui-Feng to move her blade that was lying across her neck. "What is going on, Soutaichou?"

"Just a bit of fun." Yuki felt hot liquid spray across her neck. She looked over to see Zaraki-Taichou cut down Sui-Feng. "This is very fun. Hahahaha!"

'What is going on?' Yuki couldn't make out what was happening. It seemed like anyone could be Aizen, but he still stood where he was before. His image warping and changing, but never moving. 'Is this all an illusion?'

'Then let's see is we can break it.' Sogyo no Kotowari transferred reiatsu from the right fan to the left. 'Aim at him.'

Yuki turned towards Aizen while avoiding an attack from Shunsui and Zaraki. "Torikesu!" A blue wave fired off towards him, he dissipated as it washed over him. "What?" She looked around to try and find him, but she couldn't. 'If that wasn't him, then he must be one of them.' She got above the three Taichous. "Torikesu!"

Nothing changed, they were just knocked back a bit. 'Why isn't anything working?' Yuki was starting to panic. She blocked and parried attacks as she thought of how to counter Aizen's illusion. 'Wait a minute. What if I need to use it on myself? What if the illusion is in my mind?' She broke away from the group and charged her fan again.

"Tori-" She stopped to block Shunsui's attack. "Stop it!" She kicked him away, but another Shunsui came at her from the side. "What? Two Shunsuis? What is going on?"

"Think of this as a game. Once you win the game, you get out of the illusion." Yuki glared at a third Shunsui that showed up. It was very much like him to play games, but this was Aizen's doing. Why was he using Shunsui? "This technique uses two victims. One as the game master and one as the player. Either the game master will win, or the player will." Yuki noticed two more Shunsuis walking towards her as Aizen's voice echoed through the voice.

"So I just have to find Shunsui? Easy enough." Yuki avoided two pairs of Katen Kyokotsu. She noticed more copies heading towards her as if they were just forming from the air around her. "Great. The longer I take, the more there are."

"That's right, Shiro-chan." Yuki over reacted and slashed out with one of her fans. The Shunsui she attacked dissolved into air.

'So the fakes will fade. That wasn't a very powerful attack. I controlled blast should take care of all of them and leave Shunsui mostly unharmed.' Yuki nodded at her zanpakutou's suggestion.

She charged up both her fans, her right one glowed yellow with sparks while the left glowed blue. "Hibana Haretsu." She clapped them together, a ball of lightning expanded. Yuki watched as most of the copies dissolved into dust. "Gah!" She moved away from the copy that stood to the left of her. She held her arm and tried to heal the cut that was now there.

"Nice try, Shiro-chan." Yuki looked around, there were only about a dozen Shunsuis left. "Your doing very well, Shiro-chan."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yuki closed her fans and created blades again. She sliced through the Shunsui that had called her Shiro, he dissolved. "Anyone else?" She turned to the remaining copies as she flared her reiatsu. She was at her limit of patience.

She blocked an attack from behind and spun away from a stab that came from the left of her. She lifted herself by balancing on her blades. She cut down the two Shunsuis that attacked her, they dissolved. Another crept up behind her, she slashed out. This time her blades met skin.

Yuki's eyes widened as realized what she had done. "SHUNSUI!" She let her fans dangle from the strings wrapped around her wrists as she held him up. "Shunsui?!" She didn't notice the copies around her fade away. "Shunsui? Please, say something." She felt tears prickle her eyes as he continued to lay limp in her arms.

"Don't you understand the game?" Yuki glared up at Aizen. "There can only be one winner. And that would be you, Yuki-chan." Aizen gave her a wicked smile as other Taichous caugt in his Bankai began to fall to the same fate as Kyoraku. "It seems you can go for another round."

"Soutaichou!" Nanao had felt Shunsui's reiatsu vanish, she hoped it wasn't true. "Ukitake-Taichou! What happened?" She stood beside the silent woman.

"Nanao, can you keep him safe? I need to finish this." She waited till Nanao had taken Shunsui away. She hoped she was taking him to fourth, and that he would survive. "Reduce All Creation to Ash, Nami no Hogo Rakurai."

Flames surrounded her and Aizen. She glared at him as she gripped her closed fans tightly.

Aizen looked around with surprise and alarm. "Now how are you doing this. Yamamoto is dead, so how can you use his zanpakutou?"

"I'm not using it. I'm copying it. Long ago when I first learned my Bankai, sensei wanted to test what it could do. So we fought. It was only latter that I learned my Bankai could copy abilities it had come into contact with." Yuki extended her blades, both had fire and lightning swirling around them.

"So you could use mine? Why didn't you?" Aizen was curious, he had never come across a zanpakutou that could copy abilities.

"I did, but you negated it. This one won't be negated till I stop using my Bankai." She crossed her blades in front of her as she prepared to attack. "Forgive me, sensei. I never told you what my Bankai could do, but I suspect you already knew. Sorry for using your zanpakutou without your permission." She whispered to herself as she attacked.

Aizen avoided her attack, he didn't stand a chance against Ryujin Jakka's abilities and destructive power.

Yuki continued attacking, she only stopped for a brief moment when a voice other than her zanpakutou popped into her head. "Ukitake-Taichou. This is Ise Nanao. We have cleared the area around you of all shinigami. Kurosaki-Taichou is in no condition to battle. As are all other Taichous." Yuki concentrated on fighting while she listened.

"Yuki." She nearly fumbled her block at the sound of Shunsui's voice. "Make Yamaji proud."

Yuki smiled, she wasn't planning on disgracing her sensei. She was going to use what he taught her and Shunsui, in battle, do what ever you can to win.

"Moho Ennetsu Jigoku." Yuki smiled as pillars of fire surrounded them. Over powering them flames from when she used the release command. "It ends here, Aizen."

"You will kill yourself with this! And if I kill you before that, then I will live." Aizen launched himself at her, she caught his blade with her own.

"We're still in your Bankai, are we not?" Yuki caught sight of Aizen's shocked face. "Your clones just aren't strong enough to withstand the heat, am I right?" She lashed out at him, he managed to block them.

"How long can you keep this up? Soon enough these flames will consume us both!" Aizen swung at her, catching the back of her haori.

Yuki looked down at her haori. It was torn to just below the squad number. "Thank you. I was thinking of modifying it a bit. Why not change it a bit more?" She tore off the sleeves. "I'll have to tidy up the edges latter."

"Are you that at peace with dying?" Aizen couldn't believe she was worrying about her looks at a time like this.

"Not at all. I just know I won't die." She attacked from behind, having gotten there with shunpo. She caught him off guard and landed a hit on his right shoulder.

"Gah!" Aizen clutched the burnt piece of flesh that was once his shoulder. His arm was gone, burnt off to the point were no blood dripped from the wound.

"So it has to be a killing hit? That can easily be done." Yuki launched at him again. He managed to block with kido and his re-manifested zanpakutou. She swung at him once more, once she knew he wasn't going to dodge, she finished the fight. "Moho Taimatsu."

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	14. Choices

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~4th squad hospital~

Shunsui sat up as he watched the fight on the monitor in front of him. He wound in his chest made it hard to breath while sitting up, but he was managing. He couldn't help himself from watching. The same could be said for the other Taichous in the room. Only four were in an induced coma, and three were in critical condition. The others were bandaged and watching as Yuki wielded the flames of Ryujin Jakka as if they were her own.

"Kyoraku-Soutaichou! I told you not to sit up. It will take longer to heal this way." Orihime walked in and began revealing the stitches Shunsui had pulled while sitting up. She knew he was worried about Yuki, but that didn't mean he had to jeopardize his own health.

"Kyoraku-Soutaichou!" Everyone turned to the Fukutaichou that entered the room. "We've evacuate everyone from the barracks of 13th, 12th, 3rd and 11th squad."

"Good." Shunsui didn't wait to explain to the other Taichous what he had planned. "Contact Ukitake-Taichou."

"Yes Sir!" Nanao turned away from him and concentrated on the kido. "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulf land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Bakudo 77: Tenteikura."

Nanao felt the connection attach to the sole Taichou still capable of fighting, and fighting the only opponent left to defeat. "Ukitake-Taichou. This is Ise Nanao..."

Shunsui watched the screen as Yuki continued to fight while receiving the report. She seemed to know what Shunsui had done. He got up and slowly made his way over to Nanao.

"Yuki." He spoke firmly as he worked to keep his balance. He knew she was only using Yamaji's zanpakutou because it was necessary. That was what he had taught them long ago in their Academy days. "Make Yamaji proud."

He didn't need the monitor to see the pillars of fire, they could be seen from the window. All they could do was wait.

Nanao broke the connection and helped Shunsui back to the chair he had been sitting in. "You should really be lying down."

"No. I will stay here, and watch this end, once and for all." He leaned back to take some of the pressure off of his wound.

"So that's why you ordered the evacuations." Orihime had been curious as to why that had been the first thing he had said when Nanao had dragged him into 4th squad.

"Inoue-Taichou. Your needed in Kurosaki-Taichou's room. He woke up and we are having trouble subduing him." Orihime smiled at her Fukutaichou while she walked towards the door.

She turned back one last time. "Please remain here and continue to heal. Wandering around with those wounds, might be painful." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I think that was a threat." Nanao was as scared of the new 4th squad Taichou as she was of Unahana-Taichou. "Kyoraku-Soutaichou?" She turned her attention to the screen.

Aizen cried out in pain as his right arm is devoured by flames. He fights desperately to stay alive. The screen is blocked out by flames.

Shunsui sighs, it's over. He looks out the window as the flames fade. He turns back to the screen, nothing is on it as it flips through channels. "Where's Yuki?" He turns to Kurostuchi-Taichou.

Mayuri is flipping through channels, trying to see if any pieces of Aizen's body is left to run tests on. But he can't seem to find any traces of either fighter. "How annoying." He picks up a phone and dials a number. "Move the cameras so that I can look in other areas."

"Sir. There isn't any trace of either reiatsu left." The room went deathly silent. "In the entire area were the flames were, there isn't any reiatsu coming from there. We also can't detect them anywhere else in Seireitei or Soul Society. I also went ahead and checked the human world and Hueco mondo. No trace of either of them."

"What of the Dangai?" Mayuri wasn't pleased with what his third seat had found.

"Nothing." Was all that came through the phone before it was flipped shut.

Shunsui walked out of the room before anyone could stop him. "Kyoraku-Soutaichou!" He didn't stop walking. "Soutaichou! Taichou-" He used shunpo the moment he was out of the hospital.

"Yuki. Please be safe." He repeated it in his mind while he made his way to the battle sight.

~with Yuki~

"Jushiro..."

'Not me anymore. Try again.'

"Ukitake Jushiro."

'Why does this old man sound familiar?'

"WAKE UP YOU BRAT!"

Yuki sat up frantically, the only person that had ever called her brat...was...

Yuki turned towards the door and was shocked to see Yamamoto standing there. "Sen...sei?" She clapped a hand over her mouth, her voice was masculin. She looked down at herself...himself. She was back in her male body. "I'm a man!?"

"Of course. What else would you be?" Yamamoto shook his head at the white haired man. "You seemed to be dreaming. What was it about?"

"It was the strangest Sensei. The Quincy returned, you died, Shunsui was made Soutaichou, the Quincy were defeated, Kurosaki became a Taichou, I died and got reincarnated as a girl, Aizen escaped, I beat him, I...died again?" Yuki stopped and thought about what happened after she attacked Aizen. She was drawing a blank.

"That sounds about right." Yamamoto sat down beside his pupil. He could see the confusion on his face. "You are dead, but not completely."

"So...I...am dead? Again?!" Yuki got up and paced around the room. She leaned against the door and was surprised to find the wood rather solid. "Where are we?"

"No where you need to be concerned about. Unless you want to stay." Yamamoto stood and opened a door.

Nothing was outside the door. Just a pure white landscape. No sign of a horizon or hills. Just pure whiteness.

Yuki stood still as Yamamoto walked towards her and opened a door beside her. She looked down the long hallway it opened up to. She turned towards her sensei. "Where does it lead?"

"The next world. I would have thought you would remember it from the last time you were here." Yamamoto huffed at him as he walked into the hall.

"Wait, sensei. Where do I go?" Yuki wasn't sure where to go.

"Do what ever you want. I am too old to be telling you what to do, Jushiro." Yamamoto continued to walk down the hall.

"It's not Jushiro, sensei." Yuki smiled as she walked towards the white landscape. "It's Yukibana." She smiled as her voice went back to being a female's.

She walked out into the whiteness. She shut her eyes tight, it was too bright too look at.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	15. Belonging

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Yuki slowly peaked her eyes open. Blinding light shined into her eyes forcing her to close them again. She took deep breaths as her hearing return. It brought one sound she had hoped never to hear again. The beeping of medical equipment.

'I must be in 4th.' She grumbled to herself as she tried her eyes once more. It didn't turn out any better than the first try.

She stretched and was surprised to feel something against her back. Then an arm wrapped around her hip and pulled her closer to it. "Good morning, Yuki." She smiled at the soft whisper of Shunsui's voice, him breathing down her neck was also a factor.

"How long was I out?" She turned around and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She could just stare at his eyes for hours. 'Or his lips.' She held herself from laughing. She did not need to get into that conversation.

"Just a week. We thought we were too late at first, but luckily Orihime-chan noticed that you just needed immediate medical attention." Shunsui ran a lock of her hair through his fingers. "I thought I had lost you again. I was so scared." He hugged Yuki and kissed her forehead. "Please don't leave me."

Yuki smiled as he held her. She ran the edge of his silk kimono between her fingers. His silk kimono...that was on...her shoulders. She smirked as pushed away from him to look into his face. "Do you just want to se me wearing your kimono, or do you just want to let others know that I'm yours?"

"My, what ever are you talking about, my dear sweet lovely Shiro-chan." Shunsui leaned close to her, but she put her hand against his lips again. "Why resist when you want it as well, Yuki?"

"Do not call me Shiro-chan. I will make a consequence for if you call me Shiro." She glared at him, but not for long. He had a childish grin on his face.

"What will be my reward if I don't? And you penalize me for the earlier one. You didn't say there was a consequence before I said it." Shunsui held her hand and kissed it as he spoke.

"Please don't do that when I'm trying to be serious." She tried to pull her hand away, but that just gave him leverage to pull her closer to him. She sighed before she continued. "If you don't call me Shiro for the entire day, I will...giveyouakiss." She mumbled the last part as fast as she could and looked away from him. She didn't realize how embarrassing it was to say it out loud.

Shunsui smiled at the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. He had understood what she said, but he wanted to hear it again. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear that too well. Can you say it again?" He smiled at her as brought her eyes back to his, her vivid green eyes. With all of the spark they had before the illness had taken over her previous life.

"I...I'll...g...gi...give you a...a...kiss." She found her eyes wandering away as her voice broke and she stuttered. 'Idiot. Just tell him how you feel. No, no, definitely not. That was embarrassing enough.' She was pulled out of her thoughts when Shunsui pressed his lips to her hair.

"That sounds like a fair reward." Shunsui was doing backflips inside his mind. He was getting that kiss, he just needed to make the right mood. He was about to speak when a rumbling sound interrupted him. He chuckled a bit as Yuki gripped her stomach and reddened even more. "Seems my beautiful Yuki-chan is hungry. Shall I take you home and make you dinner? It is almost 8:00."

"Yeah. Dinner sounds lovely, Shunsui." She found herself getting picked up when she tried to get off the bed. "I...I can walk."

"Not a chance. You just got released from the hospital. You need your rest." Shunsui spoke as he walked out of her hospital room.

"As did you, Kyoraku-Soutaichou." Shunsui turned and smiled at the Taichou of 4th squad. "Reopening all of your wounds caused a bit more damage than what you had before. Please be more careful this time." Orihime smiled at the two as she turned and walked back towards the critical care section of the hospital. She still had three beds occupied.

"She's almost as scary as Retsu-Senpai." Yuki shivered thinking about the looks the two of them had gotten from the previous Taichou of 4th squad.

"You didn't see her when we brought you in. She got you stabalized, then turn to me wit he look of a demon. It was worse than all of the looks and comments Retsu-chan gave us combined." Shunsui shivered thinking about the look on her face and the glint in her eyes. It had terrified him.

Yuki's stomach rumbled again. She turned as red as anyone could think possible, Shunsui just chuckled. "Let's get some delicious food into you. What would you like? Ramen? Sushi? Stir Fry?"

"Curry?" She had always loved his curry.

"The peanut one, or the chocolate one? Or maybe the mixed one?" Shunsui smiled as he listed off her favourites. He couldn't remember the last time he had made curry. 'Probably before she died.'

"Mixed please." Yuki had a smile on her face as she watched Shunsui think if he had all of the ingredients for it.

"Okay. Chocolate peanut curry it is." He used shunpo to get to his house quickly. He walked in and didn't stop till he reached the dinning room. He sat her down near the Kotatsu. "It's rather chilly tonight. Shall I turn on the heater?"

"It's still the old one you had?" Yuki had used it many times in her previous life. She smiled as Shunsui nodded. "She reach under and easily found the proper switches. The Kotatsu was old and had to be turned on in a certain way. The heating unit hummed into life. "Got it." She slipped under the blankets and smiled as the heat blew out of the heater.

"I'll be back soon with delicious curry." Shunsui kissed her head before heading off into the kitchen.

Yuki cuddled up closer to the heater, she hadn't realized how cold she was. 'Well you nearly died. So it's understandable if you have a bit of lingering cold.' Yuki smiled at her zanpakutou. It was nice to be back.

"You'll never guess what happened when I nearly died." She looked towards the kitchen that was attached to the dinning room. She could see Shunsui already placing items into a pot to start the curry. He had a back for making delicious twenty minute ready curry.

"What? Did you meet with one of your dead ancestors that told you it wasn't your time yet?" Shunsui was mostly joking, but anything was possible. He had his best friend back. And she had died and been reincarnated with all of her memories.

"Not quite. I met with sensei." She notice Shunsui stop once she had said it. "It had been a while since I had been called a brat." Yuki laughed remembering all the time they had told Yamamoto that they weren't brats. "He didn't tell me it wasn't my time. He told me it wasn't his job to tell brats what to do. He was too old for that."

"That was always his excuse. I'm too old to show you how to sharpen your sword. I'm too old to teach you how to do your paperwork." Shunsui laughed thinking of all the things Yamaji had avoided doing withy that same phrase. "Sounds like he's doing just fine." Shunsui went back to making the curry with a small smile on his face.

"He said I had been there before. I wonder what he ment." Yuki laid her head on the table and pulled the kimono further around her. She may have only recently given it to him, but it already smelled like him. Fresh cut grass and freshly turned dirt. The outdoors, and summer. Shunsui's two most favourite times to nap outside.

"Maybe that's where you went when you got reincarnated. You just took the other choice this time." Shunsui set down a bowl of curry in front of her and a pair of chop sticks. "I doubt you'll be using those for long."

"That was only once! And it was only because one of them broke!" Yuki blushed remembering when she had eaten curry with her hands. Shunsui had told a joke and caused her to snap one of her chop sticks. So she had to resort to using her hands because all of the other pairs hadn't been washed yet. "And that was your fault by the way." She pointed at him with her chop sticks.

"Thank you for the food." They both spoke before digging in.

Yuki took a bite then fell over sideways and curled up into a ball. Her lips were plastered into a ridiculous smile as she savoured the curry.

Shunsui laid down and looked at her incredibly happy face. "Is it as good as you remember it?" He loved seeing this reaction from her. She made the same overly happy face every time he made the food she had really wanted.

"Yep." She smiled as she sat up and ate an even larger bite. It was a little different than usual. "You used dark chocolate instead of milk."

"Yep. Didn't have any milk chocolate. Are you okay with it?" Shunsui wasn't sure if she would be okay with the slight change.

Yuki ate two mouthfuls before falling over and curling up again. She smiled as Shunsui laid down to check her reaction again. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Shunsui smiled as he sat up and ate a few bites. 'I think I prefer the dark over the milk. And I'm pretty sure she would love it even more if I added chillies to it.'

'I want to tell him, but food. I should tell him, but I'm still hungry.' Yuki battled withy herself as she finished off her bowl of curry. She smiled contently as she put down her chopsticks and stretched as she yawned.

Shunsui smiled at her reaction. "Tired, my lovely Yuki-chan?" He picked up their empty bowls and placed them in he sink. "Shall I tuck you into bed?"

Yuki blushed at his choice of words. "C...c...ca...can I st...st...stay the...night...with you?" She found herself looking away, but soon found herself looking back at him. His hand tilting her chin up.

"Of course you can." Shunsui picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her down and climbed in with her. He kissed her forehead as he pulled the blankets up around them then laid on his back. "Good night, Yuki."

'Now or never.' She sat up a bit and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you, Shunsui."

Shunsui was stunned, she had actually kissed him. He smiled at her in the semi-darkness. "I love you too." He placed a hand behind her neck and gently pulled her face to his again. Their lips pressed against each other in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Yuki cuddled against him and laid her head on his chest. She was exactly where she had always wished herself to be. In the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of the story. I felt fluff deprived, and this is what came from it. Thank you for reading. Please continue to read my stories.


End file.
